Marauders
by DarkMagicians
Summary: In their 5th year at Hogwarts, life never seems dull for the Marauders. Remus acts suspicious around the full moon, Sirius and James try to win the hearts of certain ladies and just who is their new and mysterious 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher? and why does he have a particular intrest in Remus? all will be revealed. Relativity IC, OC's, maybe SI in later chapters, R
1. Chapter 1

**A New Year at Hogwarts**

The train chugged unsteadily on its tracks, sending it into a new fit of shuddering with each turn of the wheels. James potter had his face pushed right up against the window so that the thousands of lights illuminating the castle glimmered through the condensation magically, not that Hogwarts could _be _any more magical than it already was.

The front edge of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was lined with winged boars and impassive statues framed by sky-piercing turrets, giving an intimidating appearance for those new to the school, but after four years of familiarizing himself with each and every flawless expression of the figures, James found that the adrenalin did not kick in nearly so much, yet it was still there a little. It was there when he squinted out at that little window on the far left where he knew the dueling room awaited his presence, and it was there when he looked around at his friends sat with him in their snug compartment, and when he thought of the fun they were going to have this year.

Remus Lupin was passionately devouring '_The Standard Book of Spells – Grade 5'. _His gingerbread colored hair curled loosely in front of his eyes, blotting out some of the words and causing him to have to keep re-reading the same line.

'Hey, Lupin, look at this.'

Remus kept his eyes on the words, still trying to follow that same dastardly sentence.

'Oi freckles. '

No answer.

'_Remus_!'

Remus' head snapped up and his narrowed eyes met the wide, bright grin of Sirius Black. His long black hair was stuck out at angles you wouldn't even imagine possible, bearing the resemblance of a cheap and wind-battered mahogany broomstick, and the newly applied static made it drift upwards as if he were underwater.

'You're doing it wrong you know.' Remus said, fighting to keep a straight face. He watched Sirius' wand glowing a dark and curious purple.

'I know I am you daft toad. But it's so much cooler like this.' Sirius grinned as a chunk of hair lifted into a perfect right-angle.

'G-g-guys, what happens if a teacher comes? You know what happened to that last kid who mispronounced his s-spells and started making new ones.' Peter Pettigrew's two front teeth protruded when he spoke, causing his words to burr and splutter in a most irritating way. Sirius suppressed the urge to shoot a spell at him.

'Oh live a little Wormy,' He teased. 'It's called having fun, you should try it sometime.'

Peter looked down at his chubby hands in his lap and shrunk into himself a little bit more. The three boys he called his friends had really only adopted him into their group out of pity, and because he had happened to ask in such a polite way that they couldn't have refused, so he supposed that he should be grateful and abide by their words; but within another 5 minutes James' hair had started to crackle and lift too and the idea of getting expelled popped into Peter's head once again.

'Isn't this dangerous? We'll get c-caught for sure.'

'Oh for the love of Merlin Peter, we're only having a bit of a laugh' James chuckled; looking like someone had exploded a potion in his face. Peter seemed as if he would object, but Remus gave him a silencing look that proceeded into a wide smile.

'Which spell are you using?' He asked, pulling out his wand eagerly.

'It's a spell for-'

'Idiocy,' a man's deep throaty voice interrupted Sirius and both boys hair flopped dramatically at a flick of the man's wand. Their heads shot up and they stared at the man who was leaning against the door frame. 'Spells are to be tested, mastered and sculpted only by those with enough sense in their heads to consider safety. You boys obviously do not own enough sense to have worked this out.' The man's gaze seemed to shoot from head to head, loitering on Remus' with notable hesitation before his eyes passed to meet James'.

'It wasn't doing any harm.' James argued, a familiar determinedness entering his eyes.

'That's what you thought,' the man said, igniting his own wand with a small purple light. The boys shared an awed and bewildered look. 'But this particular spell, magnified to the correct intensity, would blow a hole in the side of this train. Do you understand the seriousness of that?' The severe expression did not suit the boyish, stubbled face of the gentleman, who made stern eye contact with the four students. He looked out beneath a halo of coal-black hair, and if you looked hard enough you could glimpse the kind humor that crinkled the edges of his burnished auburn eyes. With the four students, looking out beneath a halo of coal-black hair, but lingering on each of their faces for just enough time for the boys to glimpse the kind humor that crinkled the edges of his burnished auburn eyes.

'A-are you going to send us to Mr. Dumbledore, sir?' Peter had to hold one hand over the other to stop himself from shaking.

'No, I don't believe I will.' The man said. 'If I have made myself clear,' He paused and the boys nodded on cue, 'then I see no need to. And besides,' the man said as he edged towards the door, 'if I reported you then I suppose you could have just as well reported me for discovering the nastier version of that spell in _my_ youth.' James and Sirius were sharing sneaky sideways grins at having gotten away with their mischief whilst Remus looked on at the man with new-found respect. As the stranger turned to leave he added, 'I hope to see you all in my _Defense against the Dark-Arts_ class, if half the students share your enthusiasm and creativity, I think I shall have a wonderful year here at Hogwarts.' And with that he left.

Each of the boys turned to each other with their jaws hanging open and excitement in their eyes, even Peter who seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

'Did you hear that?' James beamed. 'He's our new dark-arts teacher!'

'_And _he let us get away with that' Peter chipped in.

Remus laughed. 'He even said he liked our enthusiasm.'

Sirius' eyes were alight as he spoke: 'This year is going to be a good year.'

* * *

D: whoop whoop! It's finally up! :D

A: hope you enjoyed the first chapter ;)

D: Auri wrote this chapter, so mine is up next :3

A: Yup, please review kindly :)

D+A: Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Professor Romulus **

In the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table seemed more splendid than ever. Golden cutlery and dishes shone beneath a sky of other-worldly stars, and all around the table were the smiles of contented students, home at last.

'Can you see him?' Remus asked, scanning the Professor's table for their Defense against the Dark-Arts teacher.

James, however, was not listening; he was staring at a pretty little red-head further down the table, lost in his own wishful thoughts. Remus continued to scour the table more carefully. Propped up on his traditional totem of plush cushions, the tiny Charms teacher Professor Flitwick just about leveled with Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher with the most voluminous hazelnut hair Remus had ever seen. Beside her sat Professor Slughorn ornamented in his emerald green robes and an equally insipid smile which topped his large chin. Slughorn was not an unlikeable man, but he had a certain lack of social command and grace and a little too much favoritism for any of the four boys to like him, especially seeing as he was head of Slytherin – the slimy, power-hungry house with a snake as their emblem. On Slughorn's left a stiff looking McGonagall sat, poised with a sour expression and a back so straight that amongst the other jubilant teachers, she looked out of place.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands suddenly which seemed to echo around the entire room as if he was sounding a gong. Immediately all talk died down as the old professor stood and looked around the room.

'Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome especially to our new first year. I trust that you will all enjoy your time here. The Forbidden Forest is, quite obviously, forbidden to the first-years, and older students may only enter with special permission.' He emphasized this whilst looking at a table of particularly smug Slytherin sixth-years. 'I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that Peeves' actions are not to be…encouraged, and I will also take this opportunity to mention that levitation charms should not be used on any objects other than those that Professor Flitwick instructs you to use, as I'm sure it would be most painful to receive an injury from floating tables, as amusing as it may seem.' It was the Gryffindor fifth-years who snickered this time, but Dumbledore ignored them. Shaking his head to conceal his smile, he continued: 'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, as always, and just because you got a place last year, doesn't mean you'll get one this year!'

Dumbledore stopped to adjust the single strand of silver hair entangled in his half-moon spectacles, and as he did so a hooded figure came into focus in the corner of his vision, and he lifted his hand to gesture in the figure's direction.

'And finally, it would also give me great pleasure to introduce you to our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Romulus!' as if on cue, the man himself stepped forward and lifted the hood to reveal his face making nearly all the girls around the room giggle nervously. He stepped forward and bowed slightly, before making his way over to a seat on the end of the Professors table. Remus let his gaze linger on the man as he walked to his seat. Something about the way he had entered and nonchalantly taken his chair seemed a little off, but Remus couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Almost as if sensing his unease, Romulus looked directly at Remus and smirked at him, making the ginger student avert his gaze back to his own table. Throughout the dinner, Remus kept glancing over at the hooded Defense against Dark-Arts teacher, taking in the secretive set of his shoulders and those almost-red eyes that kept darting across the hall; James, on the other hand, had forgotten his food entirely and was lost in some deep dream involving himself and the petite ginger girl down the table. Sirius noticed him staring and decided to have a little bit of fun.

'Hey James, isn't that girl the one you were mooning over in potions all of last year?' Sirius said, raising an eyebrow cheekily. Remus flinched and returned to the present conversation. 'What's her name again? Lily isn't it?

Peter spoke up this time: 'Yeah, she's in the Slug Club. Lily Evans.'

'You better have some good bribery resources up your sleeve this time Potter,' Sirius laughed. 'Who knows, by the end of the year the Slug may have forgiven you for breaking seven antique cauldrons in a row.'

'Even if you got onto the Slug club James, I-I doubt you'd have a shot with her.' All of the boys turned to Peter, who had spoken, with outraged looks on their faces. Peter then realized what he had said and back-pedaled rapidly. 'I-I mean because of her friend. S-She's best friends with S-Severus Snape.'

James stared at Sirius with wide eyes then burst out laughing, having to clutch the table to stop himself from falling off his chair**. **

'Snivelus?'James asked incredulously, wiping pretend tears from his eyes. 'Why on earth would shebe _friends_ with that looser?' **  
**  
'M-maybe she likes him?' Peter spat out suddenly as if he was holding his breath and gasping for air.

The 3 boys turned their heads around to look at him before bursting out laughing again, this time louder.

'Ha, good one Wormy! Like? Snivelus? Those words don't belong in the same sentence!' James was nearly crying with the hilarity of it all, but his attention was soon drawn away by the huge amount of pudding that had just appeared on the table.

Later that evening when the welcoming dinner was over, all Hogwarts students made their ways back to the dorm. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter shared a room with Frank Longbottom. Frank was a stout black-haired boy with a serious talent for charms and dueling and large ears that stuck out like the handles on the house cup. Frank had often been the mastermind behind many of the boys' greatest tricks, and anyone who saw the boys together- if you disregarded their different appearances - would think that they were family.

They spent a good few hours catching up, devising particularly horrific schemes for the boys toilets on the second floor and messing around with a few minor spells before they had to turn in for the night. Remus shrugged off his heavy cloak and school tie, but he paused before unbuttoning his white shirt. As quickly and quietly as he could, he pulled the shirt over his head and began to pull back his covers, but he hadn't been fast enough.

'Merlin's beard, Lupin! How'd you get those?' James stared in awe and shock at the deep lacerations and scars that patterned Remus' torso, and soon enough everyone's attention was on him. Remus fumbled for an excuse.

'I err, got into a fight.' Remus averted his gaze and quickly slid into the bed, hiding the ruby lines on his tanned upper-body beneath the cool, familiar sheets of the Hogwarts duvets.

James scoffed at him, 'Got into a fight with what? A Hippogriff?'

'Must've been a bloody huge Hippogriff...' Sirius said seriously, which was quite a surprise, as Sirius rarely displayed any form of worry.

'Yeah... something like that...' Remus trailed off as he turned to face away from them.

Sirius shrugged at the others then leapt onto his bed, he opened his mouth as if to say more but thought better of it. James climbed into his own red and gold laden four-poster bed looked at both Sirius and Remus, he frowned and said slowly, 'well uhh, good night then.'

All the boys in the room returned his words tiredly, Remus hesitating before muttering a quiet 'night.' He turned in his bed to face the window and stare out at the night sky. The crescent moon loomed against the midnight black, illuminating the sky like a silver explosion. Remus felt his pupils dilate and gave an involuntary shudder, turning instead to face the ceiling, and dreading how many days he had left until the moon would reveal itself to him entire.

* * *

D- yay, my first chapter!

A- i helped a lot with Dumbledores speech in this one ;)

D- yup, thank you for that :D

D+A- hope you enjoyed the second chapter, please rate and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN) _this is the song words, _and normal story. Enjoy the next chapter :D

**The Ravenclaw Girl**

'You want us to _what?_' Sirius asked Professor Sprout incredulously.

'To sing Mr. Black.' The Herbology teacher answered, frustrated, her fly-away hair looking more frazzled than usual from the heat within the greenhouse. 'The Arioso plants refuse to grow unless you sing to them, and if they don't grow I will never get round to teaching you how to collect their syrup, which can heal cuts and scars quicker than you can say Hogwarts.'

'What happens if you don't sing to them?' Remus asked, half out of curiosity and half out of a reluctance to share his reckless baritone with the class.

'I daresay the outcome will leave you needing the very thing they produce, which reminds me, please wear your Dragon-hide gloves when adding the mooncalf dung. Good luck class.' Professor Sprout busied herself with setting a plant in front of each of the students and then left the room in rather a hurry.

The Ariosos were about 30cm tall with a blue bulb shaped flower on top; this bulb was split down the middle, revealing several small spines like teeth. There was an awkward silence in the class as the Ravenclaw students stared at the Gryffindor students, waiting to see who would sing first.

Xenophilius Lovegood, a quirky student with long white-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, began to hum quietly to his plant, stroking it rather bravely with his index finger as he poured copious amounts of water and mooncalf dung into his plant-pot. Several other students began to hum too, until the noise returned to the room. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius looked at each other and then with a deep breath they each turned to their plants.

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts' Peter said to his plant, hesitating as he sprayed water at the plant from afar. Remus made sure no-one was listening and then quietly started singing twinkle-twinkle little star to his own, a nursery-rhyme that his mother used to sing to him when he was little. Sirius opened his mouth, intending to start singing the Irish Quidditch team's introduction song as loudly as possible, when a voice floated out from the other side of the classroom, stopping him in his tracks.

'_She waited by the forest side,_

_A gleam above her head,_

_To make of her an honest bride,_

_The man who spelled her dead,'_

Sirius searched the classroom for the source of such a voice, but there were far too many people. All he could do was wait for the others to stop and stare and follow their gazes, and gaze they did at the girl with a voice like honey - sweet, rich and oozing with colour.

'_He stopped her heart with just his eyes,_

_Before the green light hit,_

_Beneath betrayals harsh disguise,_

_Pure love did he emit.' _

The Ravenclaw girl was so absorbed in the song that she quite forgot that there were other students in the room, nor did she realize that every head was turned to her as she finished her song. Once she turned to see how her friends were getting on though, she noticed, letting out a little squawk and turning scarlet. Her pretty emerald eyes were then lost behind a curtain of gloriously corkscrewed hair, before she disappeared back into the crowd. The noise level filtered back into a loud haze as James turned to Sirius.

'What do we do genius? Our plants need feeding before Sprouty returns and I am _not _singing.' James said, taking his glasses off and wiping away the condensation.

Sirius made a shooing gesture. 'Screw the plants, who in hell was that girl?'

'Just some Ravenclaw girl' James hedged, but when it was clear Sirius' attention was not focused on devising a plan, he added: 'A Ravenclaw girl who will be seriously impressed if you find a way of feeding these plants without singing.' That got Sirius' attention. Running his fingers through his long dark hair, Sirius identified the few useful objects in the greenhouse: Trowels, pots and strings. His thought stream was once again interrupted by a voice, this time belonging to Phoebe Branstone who was screaming rather than singing.

'It bit me! The stupid plant _bit_ me!' She was hopping up and down on the spot, shaking her hand, as if this would somehow cure the problem. Seconds later, another shout filled the air, and it was then that the entire class realized that people had been talking rather than singing and the plants had been getting slowly angrier.

'Pots.' Sirius said gruffly to James, who grabbed a pile of mismatched plastic plant-pots from the shelves and threw them to Sirius. Sirius then laid them out in size order and began hitting them with a trowel, whilst telling Remus to grab the string, which he promptly did. Once fetched, James took over playing the pots whilst Sirius and Remus tied the string between different parts of the shelves, so that it gave out different notes when they plucked different parts.

'Peter.' James growled. 'You're on dung duty.'

Looking delighted at being included in the show, Peter happily picked up a large bag of Mooncalf dung and spread it over the now happy plants. By this time everyone else had noticed what was going on and those who hadn't already fed their plants took great handfuls from Peter, who was grinning from the attention, and those who had fed their plants helped Sirius and Remus with the string playing.

Professor Sprout came back into the room five minutes later, shouting something about cleaning up the mess before dismissing the class, who all hurried out of the door before the teacher had a chance to call on people to help her.

Sirius searched the leaving students for the Ravenclaw girl, but to no avail. She was already gone.

Potions started as the usual blur of mishaps and lack of attention for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Five minutes into the lesson Slughorn was leaning over their desk (or rather leaning _into_ the desk, as his large stomach wouldn't allow him far enough forwards to be over it) reprimanding them half-heartedly, his great walrus mustache flopping about his face most amusingly.

'Did the book tell you to add Snake fangs to an _antidote _for common poisons Mr. Potter?' He didn't wait for an answer. 'I thought not. Go over and talk to Miss. Evans please, and see if she can find a way to fix your…mishap'. James rather happily obliged, gliding away from his desk over to where Lily Evans sat, Professor Slughorn's best potions student by far.

'I could use your help' James said with mock seriousness to the sea-glass-green eyed girl. 'It seems I've gone wrong.'

'Seems?' The girl laughed wonderfully, a sound like the tinkling of a thousand tiny bells. 'I think it's rather obvious. But here.' The girl added a small strip of a unicorn horn and the black tar-like mess turned back into a rich azure blue. James stood there, astonished.

'Oho,' came Slughorn's voice from over James' shoulder. 'Excellent, excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor. Very clever, unicorn horn, who would've thought…' Slughorn moved away again to where Peter's potion looked on the verge of disaster.

'That was brilliant.' James smiled.

'Not particularly,' she dismissed modestly, sweeping her autumn hair out of the way of her potion.

'I would love to see what else you can do.'

She smiled archly at him, feeling dangerous. 'I bet you would, but what reason would I have? For all I know you could be lingering here to steal my equipment.'

'Your equipment wouldn't be worth the steal,' James said, adjusting his mop of black hair just-so and leaning in close to her. 'Your smile however, would fetch quite a price.'

'A thief,' she giggled, playing along, 'I knew it.'

'I prefer the term borrower, without intent of returning' he wagered.

'Daring' she said sarcastically.

'Would you let me borrow you a week from today, down by the lake, after school?' James asked charmingly, as if he had rehearsed the line a little too often.

'I suppose I don't have much choice' she looked at him sideways, cat-like, graceful. 'What would you do with me once borrowed?'

'I'll surprise you.' James winked, victorious. He returned to his desk with a date, a perfect potion, and a grin from ear to ear.

'James.' Sirius said, barely keeping a straight face. 'You've got charcoal from the cauldron on your face.'

* * *

D: another chapter up :)

A: yeah! thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed and favorited our story :D

D: the ravenclaw girl is based on our friend, unfortunatly Romulus is not based on anyone though (sorry fangirls ;) )

A:... yeah, please Read and review kindly

D+A: Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Sickness: the Beginning**

'He's late' Remus impatiently drummed his fingers on the desk and sighed. He turned round to face the doors for the umpteenth time but his eyesight was blocked by James, who has placed a textbook directly in front of him on purpose.

'Calm down, you look like a jilted lover, I'm sure he'll arrive soon' James laughed at Remus who half-heartedly cuffed James around the head and continued to scan the door frame.

After what seemed like an eternity, a thunderous crashing came from the corridor and Professor Romulus himself entered, looking entirely unprofessional as he waltzed into several tables.

'Sorry I'm so late everyone. I had a little... situation to deal with. I hope you can forgive my punctuality as I can promise you it won't happen again... at least not on purpose.'

He took long and forcefully controlled strides towards the front of the classroom, but as he lifted his arms the breeze of the movement carried his most repugnant smell out towards the class. There was a large bout of gasping, coughing and gagging at the puke-like stench. Romulus frowned at the students, awkwardly lifted his arm, and then sniffed under it, crinkling his nose and recoiling in horror.

'Err…I apologize once again. The charm I used doesn't seem to quite have covered the smell of vomit from…err…last night. 'He trailed off and stared at his desk for a moment before remembering where he was and tried to continue with his class, but he hadn't gotten very far before he was interrupted by James.

'Sir might it be a suggestion to keep away from the Whisky in the teachers' lounge next time?' he asked in a voice so innocent, it made the professor do a double take at him. The students who had stopped gagging had started to snicker at the thought of their new professor drunk. Romulus' face turned a little green again but he managed to compose himself, saving himself from the embarrassment of throwing up in front of the entire class.

'A stomach bug, I think. Yes, just a stomach bug. I must've eaten something bad during the introduction feast...' he looked over in Remus' direction as he said this and noted that the teen was looking a bit green himself. _Poor kid, _he thought to himself. _It must be difficult for one so young. _Remus had been looking down at his textbook but looked up suddenly when he felt Romulus' eyes on him.

'Well uh, enough about me' Romulus said, taking a well-aged textbook up in his hands. 'If you can ignore the smell, then let us continue with the lesson.' he flicked through a large notebook on his desk then smirked wolfishly at a particular page, he looked up at the students and said 'today we will be learning about the Homorphus spell, a much quicker method for the Homorphus charm, but much more difficult to master. For this spell, we need an Animagus, and for that reason I would like to invite professor McGonagall in today.'

Professor McGonagall, taking her cue with perfect timing, took two steps through the door, turned to Professor Romulus and then took a large step back.

'What _have _you been doing?' She said in a pinched tone, wafting the air in front of her nose.

'Vomiting.' The defense against the dark arts teacher said curtly.

'Surely you should not be teaching today?' Professor McGonagall looked aghast, but upon seeing that Romulus would not give up the idea of teaching, she pulled her wand out of her robes and muttered something under her breath that lifted the stink from the room, causing a heavy sigh of relief from the students. With that done, she tucked her wand back into her robes and turned into a cat. It took a moment before it registered to the class what they had just witnessed, and then the pointing and shouting started.

'Settle down. Settle dow-'Professor Romulus burst into a hideous fit of coughing, stopped, retrieved his dignity, and then turned to face the now silent class. 'I do not suspect many of you have seen the transformation of an Animagus happen right before your eyes, but I can assure you that there are many Animagi out there and you will surely witness it again during your lifetime. I must also remind you that becoming an Animagus is a very difficult and is illegal unless you register yourself with the Ministry of Magic.' He coughed again, holding his side as he did so. 'The spell I am going to teach you forces an Animagus out of their animal form, like so.' He pointed his wand at the Tabby cat and said, _'Homorphus forcus '_whereupon his wand emitted a great blue and white flash and Professor McGonagall stood before the class once again.

The rest of the lesson passed rather non-productively as they learned the incantation and the proper wand movements, and the class was dismissed without any successful castings from the students.

'How'd you do that?' Professor Romulus was leaning over Remus' desk as he was packing away; the young teacher looked at the slash across Remus' hand with concern. Remus averted his gaze and, clutching his hand in the other one, stood. Turning his back on the professor he said quietly,

'It's nothing.' He avoided, making to leave.

Romulus shrugged, 'If you say so, but you do look a little ill. Perhaps a visit to the nurse is in order' he suggested, and then walked out of the classroom.

Remus hesitated a moment before following him and looking to see where he went but the corridor was slowly filling with tired students, anxious to get back to their common rooms to rest, and Romulus had disappeared amongst them and was long gone.

When leaving the classroom, Remus joined Sirius, James and Peter, and they began making their way to the common room. They ascended the marble staircase, portraits chuckling and pointing as they passed. They had made it up the first staircase, through the first hidden doorway behind a sliding panel, and partially up the second staircase, before the staircase started moving. James, Peter and Remus were all locked into a discussion so riveting that they did not notice Sirius' disappearance and the poor sod was left alone on a staircase that led to nowhere…or so he thought. As he turned, he caught sight of a beautiful corkscrew-haired girl standing before a portrait of a woman who was neither smiling nor frowning. He realized with some shock, that the girl was the very same angelic voiced figure from his Herbology class. He loosened his tie slightly and walked over to her, in what he thought to be a "cool walk" in case she happened to turn around.

'Hello there' Sirius said smoothly.

The girl jumped slightly and her hair fell over her eyes. She brought up her left hand and brushed it a little out of her face before replying shyly,

'H-hello'

Sirius smiled sweetly at her and lent casually against the stone wall. He leaned down slightly and said in a voice so smooth, butter could melt, 'I heard you singing earlier, and I think you have the most beautiful voice.'

The Ravenclaw girl looked up at him with eyes that sparkled like clear-cut emeralds.

'Thank you' she smiled sweetly back at him, before turning back to the portrait shyly. Sirius' heart skipped a little, but he managed to keep it together and introduce himself properly.

'My names Sirius by the way, Sirius Black' he said, gaining her attention once more, and he grinned as he picked up her hand and kissed it lightly.

'Charmed I'm sure.' The girl said, her bashfulness evaporating somewhat. She opened her mouth as if to speak when suddenly James came up behind Sirius and slapped him on the back.

'There you are Sirius! We didn't notice the stairs change, you'd better hurry or you'll get cut off again.'

Sirius turned around, and lowering his arm from the wall, he glared at James.

'What?' James said innocently. Sirius rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his friend. C_ouldn't he see I was with a girl? _He thought, but then he reminded himself of James' ignorance of how to act around a woman and forgave him a little, that was until James grabbed his arm and pulled him off down the staircase.

'See you around then?' Sirius called to the girl, who was rapidly getting further away. She smiled oddly at him, a mixture of pity and curiosity curving her lips, before replying that yes, she would see him around.

The two boys turned away to climb down the steps when suddenly Sirius turned back, calling out desperately, 'I didn't get your name!' whilst the stairs began to move with him upon them.

'Melody' the girl called across the widening gap. 'Melody Lorton.' Her voice floated like a petal from a flower.

'Why'd you do that?' Sirius growled. 'We were getting along just fine before…' he stopped when he spotted Remus and Peter at the bottom of the stairs. Remus was clutching at his stomach and doubling over.

'Hey Lupin, are you okay?' He called out, taking two steps at a time. Remus straightened up and grimaced painfully before violently throwing up over Peter, who was standing in front of him at the time.

'E-e-e-e-ewwwww!' Peter screeched and stuttered, waving a now soggy sleeve in Remus' direction.

Remus brought his head back up and tried to get out an apology to the poor boy covered in puke in front of him, but he doubled over and was fiercely sick once more.

'Maybe you caught it off Professor Romulus; he did say he had a bug last night…' Sirius mused, pausing before placing his hand on his shaking friend. James pulled out his wand and said a quick spell that would clear away the mess before suggesting 'Maybe you should go see the nurse…'

Remus thought a moment, decided that there was nothing the nurse could do to help, and then tried to straighten up, saying weakly: 'I don't need to go to the nurse I'm fine…' but as he said it he felt his stomach gurgle defiantly and winced at the horrible taste in his mouth. Brushing off Sirius' hand he staggered forward a little before his legs gave way and he fell, somehow managing to catch himself just before hitting the ground. James, Sirius and even the puke-covered Peter rushed to his side and to help him stand. Remus looked helplessly from Peter to Sirius, who shared a purposeful look before taking Remus weight between them.

'Were taking you there whether you want us to or not'.

And with that, the three boys helped Remus back down the staircase, with him suppressing the urge to retch the entire way.

* * *

D: Another chapter done :D

A: Yay!

R.L: I don't feel well, stupid full moon.

D: R-Remus? what are you doing here?

A: This is where we write our bit?

R.L: I... don't know, magic?

A: Very funny.

D: Quite.

D,A+R.L: Thanks for reading our story :D


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shrieking Shack**

Remus looked at the clock for the seventh time that day. He hadn't slept, how could he with the full moon arriving tonight? The Hospital wing had been empty all night, save from the nurse, who kept coming in every now and then with some ghastly concoction that hadn't helped a single bit. Remus had been slowly growing stronger all morning and now he felt almost too strong, like an elastic band stretched too tight. He would've been out first thing this morning if he had had his way, but a badly timed fit of coughing had sent the nurse flapping about, fluffing his pillow and pouring more of her disgusting remedies down his throat.

'What about lunch?' Remus pleaded with the Matron.

'You will eat it in here.' She replied crossly, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him with authority.

Remus looked hopefully at her. 'Can I leave after Lunch?' He pleaded.

'Absolutely not.'

'Ugh.' Remus said sniffily, reclining back to look at the concaved limestone ceiling once more. There was something so incomprehensively dull about dusty ceilings, Remus thought. Once the snooty Matron had left, Remus sat up again, already sick of his surroundings. He pulled the dressing-robe from the end of his bed and pulled it on forcefully, getting to his feet. He walked over to the door and pulled on the huge knocker, but it was sealed shut. Odd...Remus thought, he could've sworn the doors had been open less than half an hour ago, and he'd been watching them ever since.

'Mr. Lupin.' The Nurse snarled, and Remus turned to see her holding her wand and pointing it at the doors. 'Was I not clear when I said absolutely not?'

'Clear as crystal.' Remus growled back. 'But as you can see, I'm perfectly fine.'

'Fine? You look as if you've been hit with an 'eat slugs' curse. Do not pretend I didn't see you throwing up last night. Several times.'

Remus' eyes were hard as flint. 'I can assure you, I am well. I'll do a bloody cartwheel for you if you want me to prove it.'

The nurse puffed her chest out and opened her mouth, but something flashed across Remus' eyes and silenced her. She dropped her wand quite suddenly and moved to rub her eyes, trying to scrub away the image. She had thought, for a moment, that his eyes had been glowing a most violent shade of red. Remus turned and flung the double doors open…a movement that she thought must have been aided by a charm, as no human could toss aside such large and thick-wooded doors.

'P-Professor Dumbledore will be informed of your defiance.' She called after him, trying to remember how many sips from her hip-flask she had had today.

'Bite me' Remus snapped back without turning around. He exited the room with a great flare of his Hospital robes and stormed off towards his room to find some more suitable clothes for Quidditch.

The following lessons and Lunch both passed without incident, although his violence with beating the bludger in Quidditch and his lack of attention during History of Magic was remarked upon multiple times by students and teachers alike. By the time the four boys returned to their dormitory Remus was a raging mess.

'What's gotten in to you today?' James stared at Remus, who had torn his pillow open trying to set it straight on his bed.

'Nothing's in me apart from my vital organs thank you very much.' Remus said shortly, flicking his wand to retrieve the feathers from around the room, and then collapsing into bed; but for the life of him he could not relax. His muscled twitched, and he could feel the knot of tension between his shoulder-blades. He lay there rigidly, glaring at the clock beside his bed, and not daring to look out of the window.

10.02…10.03…Remus lay there as quietly as possible, holding his breath, watching the digits blur into one another, waiting for the moment his friends' breathing would slow and the forms in the beds would lie unconscious.

11.47. The moment when Sirius' hyper-active brain finally relented to the open arms of sleep, leaving Remus barely half-an-hour before the moon would reach its peak. He slipped a coat from off its hanger and pulled it on, being careful not to make any noise as he closed the door behind him.

There seemed to be more steps than Remus had remembered on the great moving staircase. He crept down one flight, across the second, and slipped soundlessly into the fourth floor corridor. Half way along, a large mirror protruded from the wall, Remus' familiar friend. He wrapped his fingers around the right side and pulled, it opened like a door, revealing a large hole in the wall behind. Remus dived in head-first, pausing only to swing the mirror closed behind him.

I'm late, he thought as he slid smoothly down the tunnel, already feeling a tingling on the souls of his feet - a ticklish sort of sensation that he knew would grow painful as the minutes passed. Remus landed gracefully on his feet and squirmed his way past a barrel that was blocking the end of the narrow alley-way, to anyone looking in from the street, the path would seem impossible to walk down, and the hole so well cloaked that it might've never been there at all had Remus not known otherwise.

For those who have not witnessed Hogsmede at night, rest assured that it is not an advisory time to visit. Upon first impressions it seems a harmless little place: A post office, several small shops, a pub, and a little church with candle-lit stained glass windows.

But beyond the little doors framed with climbing roses and the snippets of laughter from inside the pub, there lay a graveyard, laden with the headstones of many. A dark foreboding emanated from the graves, as most graveyards do at night- the images of the rotting dead fresh in wonderer's minds. But these deaths cast a thick shadow upon the shack that lay beyond…a feeble and wind battered structure named the Shrieking Shack - for the noise it made as the flimsy wood yawned in the wind, a sound like forlorn souls.

Remus limped towards the building, the feeling in his feet now causing blistering pain, and the sensation spreading with every step. He seemed unaffected by the noise, by the dark, by the subtle malevolence of the place; almost as if he too were a part of it.

The door of the Shrieking Shack came off its hinges beneath his muscular hands, hands that seemed longer and broader than they had a few minutes ago. Once inside, Remus hurried to the central room that lay thick with chains and bloodstains from nights best not remembered. He let out an involuntary snarling noise as he lunged for the hand cuffs, locking himself to the floor, the walls, anything that would delay his attempts to escape. As the cuffs clanged shut Remus hunched over, hair sprouted from his hands and face, stinging his skin as it broke through. His head lengthened, his hands curled into clawed paws that dug into his own flesh.

And at last the pain was gone, and with it Remus shed the last of his humanity. He tried, desperately, to hang on to his consciousness, the thoughts that dictated who he was, everything that he stood for. This loss was, to Remus, more painful than the physical transformation. To let go of his essential being, to give in to the monster that reared its snapping jaws every full moon and never know whether Remus Lupin would return, was a most terrible thing. Remus could feel this slipping away from him, as if life itself was leaving his body and he was going away to die for who knew how long; and as it slipped he felt himself becoming the very evil he despised, a thoughtless fiend who slaughtered mindlessly, heartlessly…and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

ww.R.L: (howling)

D: Gah! Why is werewolf Remus here?

A: I dunno, we have to hide otherwise we can't continue this story!

D: Agreed!

D+A: Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, or followed our story and we'll post the next chapter once we're safely hidden ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**After Dawn**

The werewolf breathed heavily as it strained its long neck towards the rising sun. No, not a wolf. Just a boy, a disheveled and bloody boy, and the sun was but a slot through the cracks of a shed, yet the boy reached for it like a plant with the urge to grow. Groaning at the sudden fire in his arm, Remus winced and recoiled, clutching it to his beaten and slashed body.

Remus fell to the floor and lay there panting hard; the dust particles in the air whizzed mysteriously where he had disturbed their peaceful floating. Slowly, he tried to pick himself up, but a pain like a thousand knives struck him everywhere at once, making him flinch and fall back down to the hard blood-stained wooden floor.

Time slipped his grasp and what could only be minutes felt like a lifetime as he lay there, motionless. Fresh cuts and gashes lay scattered all over his body, clearly visible from beneath his ripped and torn shirt. Lifting his hand carefully to his face, he felt a small amount of hair attached to his chin. Gathering the courage to withstand the almighty pain he slowly stood up, re-opening a few deep gashes, but ignoring them. He stood there swaying for a moment with his eyes glazed over as if he were caught in the beautiful fragments of a waking dream, before turning his head to glance into a mirror shard strategically placed on a shelf at the side of the room, and reality crashed down on him once more. He stared at his image, not recognizing the beaten-up teenager staring back at him. He sighed and limped over for a closer look.

Forgetting he was still chained up, he got halfway to the mirror before getting tugged forcefully back, making a tearing sensation shoot down his arm. Groaning, he reached for a key, which was conveniently placed near to him but not close enough to reach easily, with his foot and dragged it towards himself. Bending down, he picked it up and unlocked himself from the rusted confines of the chains. He hooked it skillfully with his nimble toes and lifted it towards himself.

Once successfully freed, he wandered ungracefully back over to the mirror and examined himself with disgust. _I look more like a goat than a werewolf_ he thought tiredly, glaring at the unwanted carroty hair that had attached itself to his chin. He reached lazily for the rusty kitchen knife behind the mirror. The first time he had transformed here he had found the knife; thank Merlin, on his way back to the shared Gryffindor dorm. He would rather have been a house elf for the day than had to have explained to James, Sirius and Peter as to why he looked like something out of '101 Ways In Which Aging Spells Can Go Wrong.'

He shaved quickly, despite the stinging resistance of his body against his movements, and then he replaced the blade behind the mirror and knelt to open a small wooden box at his feet. Inside were neatly organized herbs and potions, the sorts of things that Remus had prepared weeks in advance. He tore the rest of his ragged shirt into ribbons and tied them around his most severe wounds, and then proceeded to apply poultice after poultice and wave his wand around a few times to speed up the healing of his minor injuries.

Outside the sky displayed the pastel shades of early morning, and Remus knew that he would have to hurry to make it back in time. He bared himself against the cold and made a dash in the vague direction of the hole-in-the-wall, tripping over gravestones and into fences as he went. He shot past the open doorways of the shops so fast that he did not notice the drunken man as he stumbled through the pub doorway.

'Are yeh blind?' the man said, steadying himself in a most undignified manner.

'Sorry sir, err, Mr. I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Star'le me?' The old man laughed gruffly. 'Yeh did a damn sigh' more 'n tha'. Young men shouldn' be runnin' aroun' these par's half nekkid an' alone. There's an evil in the air, I heard I' las' nigh'. The spirits tha' make tha' blasted shack howl like there's summat inside. They mus' be terrible angry ter make such a noise.' His breath was laced with alcohol and his words slurred clumsily, there was no chance that he had noticed the stricken look that had crossed Remus' face, the poor soul probably couldn't even see his own two feet. Remus shuffled away quietly, down to the alley where he pushed aside the barrel and began the arduous climb back up the tunnel. Reaching the mirror, he poked his head out cautiously, and seeing no-one there he slowly crept out. But as the mirror squeaked shut on its worn hinges, a figure stepped out of the shadows and made his presence known.

'Welcome back, Mr. Lupin'

* * *

A: Whew! were safe now the full moons gone!

D: Yeah... sorry this chapters a little shorter than the others, i accidently wrote too much and had to condense it down into two chapters :S

A: Ahh well, its gives suspense leaving it on this cliffhanger!

D: True ;)

D+A: Thanks for reading everyone! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Helping Hand**_

'Welcome back, Mr. Lupin.'

Professor Dumbledore stood casually, with his hands clasped behind his back, almost lost in the huge red robes he was wearing.

'Ack! Professor Dumbledore Sir! I err umm ahh…' Remus stuttered not knowing how to explain himself before sighing and giving up. He just knew that this was not going to end well. Dumbledore chuckled slightly at Remus' stuttering and patted him cheerfully on the shoulder.

'Come with me' the white-bearded professor said slowly, before turning to go down the corridor.

Remus wavered before following him, clutching his arm as he walked. It did not take long for them both to reach the giant Griffin statue which guarded the hidden stairway up to Dumbledore's private study. Dumbledore raised his long, bony hand and said grandly, 'Fizzing Whizzbees', causing the statue to slowly spiral out leaving a trail of stone steps reaching upwards.

Entering, Remus stared in respectful admiration of the marvelous study. Although he had been there a few times before, the vast collection of rare treasures never ceased to amaze him. While he had been oggling the room, Dumbledore had already made his way to his desk and was patiently waiting for Remus to join him. Dumbledore spoke slowly,

'So tell me,' Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses at Remus. 'Why is it that you: One, assaulted the nurse; Two, Left the school grounds; and three, look like you've been playing in the whomping willow?' his voice rose at the end in an alarmed intonation, making Remus look away guiltily.

'I... Can't say sir, I'm sorry' Remus looked up at Fawkes, the impressive Phoenix perched next to the old headmasters chair, who chirped intriguingly at him.

'Secrets make for a heavy heart.' Dumbledore announced gravely, turning his eyes to Fawkes in a way that invited confidence without demanding it. When nothing was forthcoming, professor Dumbledore looked back at Remus, and the contrast after having looked away was overpowering. The man's moonstone-pale blue eyes bored into Remus' as if he were an open book, as if he were not looking at Remus, but within him. 'Remus, unless you have a valid reason for your actions, I cannot pardon them and I will have no other choice but to expel you...'

After a moment of silence between the two, Remus sighed and relented.

'If I tell you, can we keep this a secret sir? I'd hate for my friends to find out this way...' he trailed off, Dumbledore's eyes still piercing him with their gaze.

'Of course, telling your friends is your own responsibility.'

Remus sighed and looked away from his professor, saying slowly but clearly:

'I'm... a werewolf sir.'

Dumbledore's face immediately softened and he looked at the poor boy with contemplative sorrow. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, before saying,

'I should have foreseen this.' He paused, rubbing his temples, and looked up at Remus who looked bashfully at his toes.

'It's a terrible thing sir. I-I wouldn't wish it on anyone.' Remus added hastily, knowing that Dumbledore had reason to expel him if he were to bite others.

Dumbledore nodded, 'Especially for someone so young I might add.' He thought for a moment before standing and walking round his desk and facing Remus. Placing a hand on his shoulder and bending down so their faces were level, Dumbledore smiled and said,

'I understand your situation young wizard, and I wish to do what I can to help you.'

Remus' eyes widened with relief and he smiled when he saw the kindness glinting within Dumbledore's eyes.

'Th-thank you sir! But... how?'

The pale blue irises of Dumbledore's eyes were like flames beneath a cauldron.

'I understand the trouble you had with the nurse and, now I know your reasons, I pardon your actions. I probably would've done the same in your place,' he said with a wink, making Remus laugh a little. 'but to stop this happening again, when you feel the symptoms of the full moon coming near, you may find sanctuary during the day here in my study, although I needn't remind you that, alas, you cannot transform here... '

He trailed off in thought then, taking his hands of Remus' shoulders, he clicked his fingers and walked over to a large chest, opening it to reveal dozens of old parchments and maps before plunging his hands in and searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he lifted it out and brushed off a little dust. Passing it to Remus, he signaled to the boy to open it, which he did, to reveal a map of a part of the school which he recognized to be near here.

Dumbledore now stood with his hands behind his back again, looking contented as Remus began to study the map.

'But sir, what's this for? I don't...'

He halted when Dumbledore raised a hand, gesturing for him to stop. Lowering his palm, he spoke softly,

'It's a... safer route into Hogsmead. You may keep it until you memorize the route from here to where it leads.'

Remus stared at the Professor oddly.

'How did you know I went to Hogsmead?'

He realized how stupid this question was when Dumbledore chuckled and tapped the side of his nose in that all-knowing way of his.

'You think I do not know the escape routes of my own school? How amusing. I too was once a student here Mr. Lupin and one does not forget his proudest mischief's…ah what it is to be young…'

Remus thought he heard a noise outside the door and cocked his head like a wolf listening to the wind. Dumbledore seemed to notice as well, as he lifted his wand from beneath his robes and flicked it at the door, making it swing open to reveal an unsuspecting Professor Romulus, who fell forwards and landed in a heap on the marble floor.

Remus tried to suppress a laugh, but couldn't. Much to Professor Romulus' embarrassment, the wise old head-master joined in too.

Without warning, Professor Romulus picked himself up and chucked a soft black bundle at the sniggering teen who stopped it just before it hit him in the face.

'What's this?' Remus asked, intrigued. He unfolded the bundle to reveal a large black hooded jumper with a red 'R' on the back. He looked at it then looked up at Romulus who raised an amused eyebrow at him, having momentarily forgotten his awkward situation.

'It's to cover yourself up with,' he said, raising a bandaged hand at Remus to point at his bare chest. Remus blushed, realizing his exposure, and apologized to professor Dumbledore, hastily pulling the jumper on.

'It was mine,' Romulus started, 'but I have no need for it at the moment; you may keep it but please wash it before you return it to me.'

Dumbledore nodded along enthusiastically.

'Please could you escort our young friend back to his dorm,' his white beard moved with his chin as he spoke, 'I'm sure he wishes to get back to bed for a few more hours sleep before lessons begin.' He raised an eyebrow at Romulus who stared back blankly for a moment.

Romulus then realized his cue and walked over to Remus; grabbing his arm to pull him out of the study.

'C'mon then, let's get you back to beddy-byes' he said in a patronizing tone making Remus roll his eyes and follow him reluctantly. Romulus nodded at Dumbledore who nodded back at him before turning to Remus and adding,

'I will see you in a month or so. Goodnight Mr. Lupin'

'Thank you sir! Good night.' Remus called through the gap in the closing door.

The two injured males walked in silence until they reached the painting of the Fat lady, who guarded the entrance to the common room. Before Romulus could awake the sleeping woman, Remus asked nervously,

'Umm, are you sure I can borrow this jumper sir?' he tugged slightly at the over-large material and Romulus shrugged.

'Of course, why else would I say you could? And as long as you wash it before returning it to me, it should be fine. It looks good on you…sort of penguin-esque.' he laughed at Remus expression, a totally straight-faced glare devoid of amusement, and made ever more serious by the bruises on his face.

'Well thank you. I'll be off now sir.'

As Remus opened the door, Romulus turned to walk away. The boy paused a moment before whispering as loud as he could,

'Sir!'

Romulus paused in his tracks.

'You didn't hear anything… when I was with Professor Dumbledore... did you?'

Romulus smirked and turned away saying, 'Not a whisper' before continuing down the hall and out of sight. Remus Lupin paused a moment in thought, then shaking his head, he entered the common room and slipped back into his bed as quietly as he could. The deep breathing of his friends continued uninterrupted - sweet untroubled sighs.

* * *

A: So... we have made it this far

D: Theres still a load more chapters to come...

A: Some we havnt writen yet...

D: But we will get there someday...

R.L: How did i not notice i was nearly naked in this chapter?

A: I guess you were too tired from your transforming?

R.L: Probably...

D,A+R.L: Thanks for reading yet another chapter! hope you enjoyed it and please review kindly :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape swept down the corridor, Mulciber and Avery flanking him until he dismissed them with a casual flick of his wrist. The sense of power he gained from this small authority was enormous. After years and years of being ruled over, being the outcast - the strange kid who sat in the corner with the big nose and the greasy hair, Severus had finally met others like him, people who shared his views and that actually listened to him. Sure there was Lily, but she was there for Severus in a different way. She gave him support through thick and thin, she who was closest to his heart, was a friend, a girl, a cause worth fighting for.

Severus carried on down the corridor alone, feeling the walls closing in on him once again, until who was there to tear them down again but Lily herself. She smelt of wild flowers and the flicker of her emerald eyes made his stomach do a turn.

'Good day Sev?' She queried, but her eyes weren't on him, they followed another figure down the corridor, another boy.

'Yes. And you?'

'Good.'

Severus nudged her playfully, trying to make eye contact.

'Guess what Mulciber did in our Dark Arts lesson?'

This caught her interest. Her lips curved up like the crescent moon and her hair danced about as she looked at him with a question mark face of curiosity. Lily loved stories.

'Mulciber used the Imperious curse on Amos Diggory -that fluff-headed Hufflepuff – in the defense against the Dark Arts lesson. Professor Romulus spent half-an-hour trying to work out how to stop him from tap dancing on his desk, and when he asked Mulciber why he did it, he said 'I was testing Diggory's defense. That's what these lessons are for, aren't they?' '

Snape waited for Lily's laugh…but it did not come. Her face fell and she took a moment before uttering,

'He used the Imperious curse?'

Snape shrugged, 'Yeah.' His expression was blasé. 'How else do you think he got Diggory to jig his way across the desks?'

'That's one of the three unforgivable curses Sev, how could you let him do that?'

Severus took one look at her pinched forehead and desperately tried to back-pedal.

'It was Avery's idea; I'm just the innocent bystander. Besides, he didn't hurt Diggory.'

Lily's voice was hard and unforgiving; it sliced into the air viciously.

'Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them.'

'I'm not, I-I mean, what choice did I have, they-they would've given me hell if I didn't go along with it. And I-I can't exactly ditch them now, can I?'

Her emerald eyes had turned the shade of the forbidden forest at midnight, a foreboding place that one would never wish to enter alone.

'That's pathetic and you know it Sev.' She turned away with the graceful dramatics of a pissed off female, stalking towards the place where Severus had seen her looking before, towards another boy.

'Where are you going?' He called after her.

She huffed back, without turning to look at him: 'I'm going to see James Potter. Maybe I'll ask him if you can borrow his back-bone sometime.'

Truth be told, when Lily tapped James on the shoulder, he seemed to lose his back-bone too. He jumped, made a squawk like a little girl being splashed with water, and then turned bright red.

'Oh, it's you.' He tried to make the act of dragging his fingers through his unkempt hair look casual.

'Is this a bad time to talk?' Lily purred sweetly.

'Merlin's beard no, it's a perfect time. Just give me a moment.'

James turned to his three friends, smiled delightfully and said, 'Piss off, now please.'

'Charming.' Sirius laughed. 'You kiss your mother with that mouth?'

'Do not start on my mother again Sirius, I told you to leave the subject alone after that last conversation went too far. Just scram…and don't wait up for me. Enjoy lunch.'

'And why should we, as your highness so eloquently put it: piss off?' Remus intoned, raising one ginger eyebrow at him.

James smiled and said through his teeth, 'Because there is a lady present.'

'Ahh, I see.' Sirius leaned around James, waved very unsubtly at Lily whilst wearing a stupid grin, and then tugged the others away.

'Sorry about that' James said, returning to Lily. 'You wanted to talk?'

'Oh it's nothing serious; you didn't have to send your friends away, just a chat really.'

James laughed heartily. 'Serious or not, I did have to send them away, trust me…'

'I do.' Lily smiled mischievously. 'Do you trust me?'

'Hmm…' James smiled. 'Good question. Do I trust a beautiful witch who is ten times smarter than me?'

'I wouldn't if I were you.' Her hair looked like the sun setting across the Hogwarts Lake as she flicked it away from her eyes, James stared for a moment, flushing scarlet when Lily caught him looking. He fired another question at her to cover the moment.

'So tell me, what's your secret to being so smart? Is it Potions? Charms? Spells?'

Lily grinned. 'Well there's this thing, I'm not sure you would've heard of it, but it's called…studying.'

'Oh I've heard of it.' James pretended to shudder. 'Me and studying have a long and gruesome past. It's not pleasant.'

'I could always help you out.' Lily offered playfully. 'All you have to do is ask.'

'I'll bear that in mind.' James said, adjusting his glasses to check if she was messing with him or not. She wasn't. They made a silent agreement to start walking. 'Are we still on for Monday?' James asked.

'Of course.'

A snide voice dropped into the conversation. 'Monday?'

Severus Snape appeared around the corner, looking like he had tried to rejuvenate himself with the use of grease. His sallow face and hooked nose gave him a sharp and unmistakable appearance, one that would not look out of place amongst the Hippogriffs that guarded the Forbidden Forest's edges.

'Yes Monday. What's it to you?' Lily snapped, turning her startlingly green almond-shaped eyes on Severus. James looked on with confusion.

'Lily please, just listen to me for a minute.'

'I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Sev. Just leave me alone.' Lily turned away from him, red hair flying.

'Wait.' Severus grabbed her wrist and James stepped in, knocking him away forcefully.

'The lady asked you to leave her alone.' James said gruffly, summoning a threatening persona he seemed to always be able to find in Snivelus' presence. 'I'm not sure I blame her. All of the oil from your hair is making it impossible to breathe near you.'

'Shut your mouth Potter. This doesn't involve you.'

'If it involves Lily then yeah, it does involve me.' James seemed to sense that he had overstepped himself but he carried on regardless. 'Take your deep-fat fryer somewhere it's wanted.'

James looked down just in time to see the flash of red light before in knocked him off his feet.

'Lily is nothing to do with you.' Severus spat, clenching the handle of his wand so hard that James was surprised it didn't break.

'Boys, calm down.' Lily tried to step between them but Severus pushed her vehemently aside. She blinked at him, aghast. James pulled out his wand and shouted 'Impedimentia', knocking Snape from his feet.

'This isn't about Lily really, is it?' James snarled into the spindly boy's ear. 'You just feel a need to prove yourself after that last fight we had. Well, you proved one thing at least. That you're a lousy dueler.'

James turned and had gone half-way down the corridor when an irresistible force pushed him forwards onto the floor. James felt his nose crunch as it made contact with the ground. Pulling himself onto his feet, he wiped away the blood welling in his nostrils and fired a bright white spell at Snape. A large cut opened up across Snape's leg and he stared at it, horrified. As if from nowhere a strong feminine voice floated down to their ears. Lily Evans looked like an avenging goddess shrouded in a halo of burning hair. She looked at each of the boys with the utmost hatred.

'You are as bad as each other. Drawing blood and using curses as if they mean nothing. I'd rather not talk to either of you again. Goodbye Severus. And as for you Potter, I don't want to see you on Monday or any other day.'

Both boys looked after her as she left, Snape dragging himself after her desperately and devotedly, and James knew that an old friend like Severus would soon enough be forgiven; but his own fate was undetermined.

* * *

A: Enter the start of the love triangle

D: Yeahh, who do you ship more, SeverusXLily or JamesXLily?

A: Umm, id say JamesxLily, Snape whimped it and went to voldy. Although he kept his love, He didn't keep his goodness. James died to buy her time and he loved her a lot too

D: Yeah! good description there ;)

A: Who do you like better?

D: Neither, RemusXRomulus all the way!

A: *Facepalms*

D+A: Thanks for reading! please review kindly, and feel free to let us know who you would ship in our story ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**I Dare You**

The sky outside was a moody grey and the light that shone through it seemed distant and dilute, like light shone through tracing paper. Remus, Sirius, Peter and James all wondered idly down the corridor, feeling no obligation to rush for the queue to Hogsmead. Remus stood on the right of the group – his tawny-orange hair acting as a landmark. James stood in the middle, looking artfully careless flanked by his loyal friends. Sirius loitered to the left of the group with a casual elegance that seemed to show up the others, and also seemed to draw a lot of female attention, which he didn't appear to notice. Peter followed, drifting not quite so far behind so as to be deemed separate from them, but not close enough to be seen as one of them. His mousy hair and pointed nose stalked after them, determined to keep pace.

'It's been a week.' Remus told James with an eye-roll. 'You look like a lost puppy. If the Evans girl doesn't want you, don't bother with her.'

James ruffled his hair into its usual untidy nest, the windswept just-off-the-broom style that he liked best. He sighed, fired a hex at an unsuspecting Hufflepuff first year, and watched with little satisfaction as a group of girls walked past and commented on the boy's undone flies.

'But she was a challenge.' James sighed. 'She livened things up, gave a chase. School is just so boring at the moment.'

'Agreed.' Sirius groaned, waiting for someone to trip on his sliding jinx in the entrance to one of the classrooms further down the corridor. 'Melody is giving off a little too much chase. I can't seem to find her anywhere.'

Remus looked at Sirius questioningly and Sirius looked away. He put his hands in his pockets and returned to looking sufficiently, gorgeously brooding. 'It's not like I care where she is.' He repaired. 'I mean, she should be looking for me, right?'

'You two have got your heads in the clouds.' Remus shook his head amusedly. 'We've still got homework, and we've got our first load of OWLs in just over three months. Apparently they're not easy this year.'

'Yeah and you have your head up McGonagall's ass,' Sirius laughed, breaking out of his dark mood momentarily. 'Why the sudden interest in work? Leave that to the people who actually need to do it.'

Remus looked out of the cloister-style windows at the lake. It lacked its usual shimmer in the foggy light of the unsettled sky.

'Let's just say keeping myself buried under work distracts me from reality.'

James kicked a piece of parchment across the floor, frustrated. 'What; like the reality of having a hippogriff kick your face in? You know you can't keep feeding us that crap.'

'Watch me.'

There was a fragile silence that none of the three boys were willing to break. They carried on out of the hallway and into the courtyard where a stony faced McGonagall awaited them. She took a permission slip from each of the boys and shepherded the students into a vague crowd where the noise levels were too loud to have a decent conversation, leaving the boys to search for their various lady interests in a subtle way.

'As you all know' Professor McGonagall began in a matter-of-fact tone that drew every student's eyes to her stern, lined face. 'Our Hogsmeade trips come about once every season, and it happens that today is one of these days. Students will be given two hours to wonder in small groups and will be expected to return to Honeydukes for collection. If you could all follow me, our trip can begin.'

Hogsmeade looked like a picture-postcard in the daytime, even with the grim weather, the autumn trees shone like candles against the sky and the little thatched cottages bore the discarded leaves like confetti. They trailed sweetly down the winding lanes with pretty shops placed in-between, creating a tiny bit of shelter from the howling wind. Remus shivered at the sound, eyeing the little shed on the hillside warily.

Ducking into the warm doorway of the Three Broomsticks, the four boys nabbed a table by the window and ordered a round of Butterbeers. The drinks melted in their mouths with a buttery caramel flavour: sweet, hot and utterly delicious.

'So, what's the plan boys?' James asked, a slight foam moustache left from the drink that he quickly wiped away.

'Y-you know what we s-should do?'

Remus, Sirius and James turned to look at Peter; not quite sure whether they wanted him involved in the suggestions of their group. But when no-one answered, he carried on.

'W-we should do dares.'

Remus looked to Sirius disapprovingly, Sirius looked at James excitedly and James watched Peter curiously.

'Fine,' Remus conceded, seeing that he was outnumbered. 'But James goes first; anything to stop his self-sorry pouting is a blessing.'

'I'm good with that.' James rubbed his hands eagerly, pushing his empty mug aside so that he could lay his elbows on the table, 'as long as you've got a dare that's worth the effort.'

'I have.' Sirius smiled devilishly and lowered his head saying in a stage-whisper, 'I dare you to go inside the Shrieking shack.'

A hand slammed onto their table, the loud bang made the entire group jump.

'Damn fools, have yeh lost all yer sense?' The man who had spoken had small twitchy eyes of no particular colour and a small tuft of white hair on his wrinkled and scarred head. 'The Shrieking Shack ain't no place fer groups o' young men ter go laughing abou' in. Yeh wan' a bi' o' fun, yeh head down ter Zonko's joke shop, bu' yeh don't go messin' in places where disquie'ed spiri's are hidin'. There're evil things in there, things yeh wouldn' imagine possible. I've seen 'em with me own two eyes.' He then used his two button-sized eyes to stare forcefully at each of the boys, landing on Remus' face last.

A jolt of panic went through Remus as he registered the man's face and his gruff accent – the very same one that had been laced with alcohol and incoherency when Remus had run into him just over a week ago. Remus' eyes widened and he went very pale and still, waiting for the man to recognize him, but he just nodded tersely to each of them and went back to slugging his drink. That had been close. Too close.

'So James, are you ready?' Sirius asked as they left the Three Broomsticks, pointing to the shack in the distance. It looked eerie and foreboding in the wind that rattled its entire frame.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Remus said quickly. James and Sirius turned on him.

'Why not?'

Remus gestured frantically back towards the pub. 'You heard that guy!'

'He was off his face.' James replied flatly. Then he caught sight of the pallor of Remus' face and raised his eyebrows mockingly. 'You're not scared, are you Lupin?'

'Scared? No.' Remus tried to laugh but it came out choked and quiet. 'Listen, there probably aren't a bunch of ghosts – or whatever that guy said – hiding out up there, but if half the town are avoiding it and whispering about it, there's got to be something dangerous inside.'

'Half the town?' Sirius' expression was somewhere between amusement and worry. 'How do you know what people think in this town? We hardly ever come down here.'

'That's what you think' Remus thought bitterly. 'Last year when we visited I heard a load of people talking about it.' He hedged. 'Besides, it's called The Shrieking Shack, surely a reputation like that is there for a reason.'

Sirius looked from Remus, to the shack, and back again; rolling his eyes. 'Fine.' He sighed. 'You're such a fun-sponge Loopy. And because you ruined that dare, you'll have to make up a new one.'

'Ok.' Remus relaxed a little, the colour returning to his face. 'James' dare is to…steal a sweet from Honeydukes.'

'That's way too easy!' Sirius protested, but he stopped when Remus raised a hand and carried on. 'One from the counter which means getting past Mr. Honeyduke and his freaky X-ray vision.'

'No way.' James shook his head. 'If he catches me he'll cut me into little pieces and use me as an extra ingredient in his sweets.'

'Then don't get caught.' Remus grinned. James saw the challenge in Sirius' eyes, the encouragement in Remus' and the quiet hunger in Peter's.

'Ok.' James said. 'Let the dare begin.'

* * *

A: Sorry we didn't update last Friday like we usually do, we've been busy :S

D: Yup, and we've got a story writing exam coming up soon, shame we cant submit this story ;)

A: :L Yeah...

R.L: *whew* Glad they didn't go to the shack

D: Yes that would be a shock... hehehe

A: What so funny?

D: See what i did there? Shack, Shock? oh never mind :(

A+R.L: :L

D,A+R.L: Thanks for reading once again :) please review kindly ;D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sweet Success**_

As soon as they entered the shop, James was immediately on his guard. Sure enough, was sat at the counter glowering at anyone within his line of sight. Anyone who fell for his "weak old man" disguise clearly had not spent enough time under the man's lethal hawk-eye gaze. If he even so much as saw you breathe on treats you hadn't bought, you'd be seen; and Mr. Honeyduke would be planning his sweet revenge the moment the air left your lungs.

The old man watched the four boys enter with a cold, unflinching stare.

'If his merchandise wasn't so damn tasty, I doubt he'd have any business!' Sirius whispered to Remus, making him snort loudly.

'True.' James said casually, trying to blend in with the rest of the shops customers, but he was trying too hard and his walk looked more like a strange dance.

'James, stop walking like that. You look ridiculous.' Remus sniggered, and James immediately stopped walking , looked around, and then carried on in a slightly less ridiculous way, letting his dark hair flop mischievously back over his face.

'What's your target?' Sirius asked subtly. James scanned the counter as inconspicuously as he could manage, spotting the little golden bags of honey flavored toffees that he had seen Lily squealing over last year on the train. Maybe I can use this to my advantage James thought sneakily. If I bring them back for Lily, it might get me one step closer to her forgiveness. As he thought, a cheeky grin played at his lips.

"The honey-toffee" he said, his eyes twinkled as he thought up a plan. James glanced over at Mr. Honeyduke, whose expression made the Shrieking shack seem like the better option – despite Remus' warnings – but James quite liked the challenge. Challenges were his strong-point. James grinned smugly as an idea came to him, laid out as perfectly as a game of Quidditch. He eyed the Honey-toffees which shone like the golden snitch in his mind's eye, before grabbing Peter and whispering harshly in his ear: 'Distract him while I sneak around. Buy something, compliment him, just do something. Got it wormy?' Peter nodded quickly before yelping as James shoved him forward so he was at the counter.

The old man looked Peter up and down before grinning with his nearly toothless smile and saying, 'What can I do you for today son?' Peter stalled a moment; he had no-idea what to do. He was supposed to be distracting this man but peter had never really been good at thinking on his feet.

'Um, w-what do you recommend for me s-sir?'

The old smiled again.

'Sir? I am but a humble shop-keeper, your formality is wasted on me.'

Peter nodded and relaxed a little. Out the corner of his eye he saw James sneaking around the side of the counter. His mind raced and his mouth took a while to catch up.

'So, erm. What would you recommend? My err mother wanted me to buy her something from Hogsmead to err send to her.' that wasn't a complete lie, his mother had asked him to buy something from Hogsmead, but she has said specifically not to buy sweets.

stroked his chin and showed the tips of his blackened teeth in a distrustful smile.

'What would I recommend eh?' his mouth opened a little wider and Peter could smell the strange fermented sugar on his breath. From beside the counter James pretended to gag and reached out carefully for the toffees.

'Son, this is my shop.' James stopped dead for a second, thinking the man had seen him. 'I'd recommend everything because to me I think all my sweets are good. That's why I sell them.' The man laughed and James continued to reach out, his pulse raising, his sight sharpening. Everything swirled into clarity and James could feel his heart-beat in his head; thumping like it did when he reached out for the snitch in Quidditch - that strange sensation of being on the edge of victory and failure, so precariously balanced between the two.

'S-sorry sir…err, Mr. shopkeeper man.' Peter blushed slightly at his foolishness and fumbled for words again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James straighten up, put the bag inside his jumper, and give him the thumbs-up. Peter looked at the old man and said quickly,

'You know what? I just remembered that my mother doesn't like sweets haha. S-silly me.' he turned suddenly and made a hasty retreat.

'So, did you get it?' Remus and Sirius both said at the same time whilst leaning forward with eagerness. James nodded smugly and the four boys cheered in hushed voices and slapped him on the back. They turned around to leave but leaning against the door was Professor Romulus, casually sucking a blood flavoured lollypop, his arms blocking their way out.

He crunched the sweet it in his teeth, and the boys could've sworn a small drop of actual blood ran down his chin, but it disappeared with a flick of his tongue so fast that they couldn't tell. Romulus' eyes drifted to James' jacket pocket, where he had stashed the stolen goods, and he raised his eyebrow at them. The four boy's faces dropped. Professor Romulus knew - and he was going to tell. They all braced themselves, but when the scolding they had expected didn't come; James looked up into Romulus' face and saw him give them a surreptitious wink before turning and swiftly leaving the shop. The boys stared after him a moment before grinning wildly at one another.

'Could that Professor get anymore awesome?!' Sirius said, waving his hands around ecstatically. 'I can't believe you got away with it!'

James grinned at Sirius and laughed but stopped when a hand gripped tightly on his shoulder.

'Where do you think you're going with that un-paid for merchandise of mine son?'

James turned to find himself face to face with, the now very angry, Mr. Honeyduke.

'I-I didn't steal anything sir.' James said as calmly as he could, but try as he might, his tone of voice could not hide his inner alarm.

'Boy! Don't lie to me!' the old man thrust the hand that wasn't clamped down on James' shoulder into James' pocket and pulled out the honey flavoured toffee he had nabbed only a few moments ago. James thought furiously back at Romulus' wink, thinking that the professor had probably told on him before he left, but then he made eye-contact with an overly self-satisfied Severus Snape, and the truth dawned on him.

'It was you! Wasn't it Snivelus?!' he shouted as Mr. Honeyduke pushed James and his friends outside his shop. 'I'll get you for this you filthy, slimy, greasy little – ' James' cursing was cut off as the door shut behind him, leaving him no other option than to face Mr. Honeyduke's wrath.

'You four boys are here-by banned from my shop, I don't ever want to see your thieving little faces again. Do I make myself clear? Now scram!' He slammed the door harder than necessary and left the boys to stare at each other in the ensuing silence.

Sirius was the first to laugh. 'Well, at least McGonagall didn't find ou-' Sirius was silenced by a tall figure looming over them. The growing look of disappointment on McGonagall face was ten times scarier than anything they'd ever seen in class, and they'd done some pretty bad stuff in class. All four boys gulped simultaneously.

'When we get back' McGonagall said with a voice like the quiet in the middle of a storm, silencing them before the chaos began. 'You will report immediately to my office. No dawdling. Now go and gather yourselves with the other students at the entrance of Hogsmede.' She left them then, the perfect image of quiet rage and controlled justice.

* * *

'Whose idiot plan was it to steal from Honeydukes?' McGonagall slammed her hands against her desk and the four boys in her office took a step back. Nothing in the world was scarier than McGonagall's perfect fury.

Remus took a cautiously small step forward and spoke very, very quietly.

'It was mine, professor.'

McGonagall blinked in surprise.

'Mr. Lupin? I would've expected this from Black or Potter, but not from you. Why?'

Remus shifted uncomfortably. 'We were doing dares, I didn't think it would do any harm.'

'Oh Merlin protect us, what other dares did you do before this?' McGonagall groaned.

Remus' voice shook a little as he answered. 'None. This was the first.'

'Well, it may have seemed like fun and games then, but theft is a criminal offence. I hope you boys realize that you can't go unpunished by the school. Twenty points each will be taken from Gryffindor and you will be banned from all future Hogsmede trips. There is nothing more I have to say to you. Goodbye.'

The boys stood where they were for a moment, their mouths wide open, and then James grabbed Remus by the shirt and growled threateningly at him.

'This is your fault Loopy! If we had just gone to the shrieking shack instead, we wouldn't have gotten banned! 'James punched Remus hard in the stomach, a little harder than he had planned, and Remus doubled over, clutching his midriff protectively.

James looked down at the red patch that had started to appear on Remus' shirt and his mouth made a startled 'o' before he knelt beside Remus and began stumbling over countless apologies, his face an open display of guilt and regret.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to punch you that hard!'

'It's ok.' Remus managed to huff through clenched teeth, ignoring the stinging of tears in his eyes. 'There was already a cut, it just re-opened…not your fault…you didn't know…' Remus then promptly fell over backwards and his head smacked the floor, loud.

'Remus? Remus! Can you hear us?'

Sirius reached out and prodded him.

'W-we should take him to the hospital g-uys!' Peter stuttered, his eyes wide and terrified. The three boys struggled between them to lift Remus Lupin from where he lay and carried him down the hallway carefully.

* * *

A: Sorry we havnt updated in a while, we`ve both had exams and been ill :O

D: Fun times ;D

A: Yeah :/

R.L: ...

D: Stop faking it, we all know youre not unconcious...

R.L: ...

A: Umm Dark, i think he really is...

D: No no, hes fine. He'll get up in a minuite.

(2 hours later)

R.L: ...

D: Fine! Hes unconscious, lets take him to the hospital.

R.L: *suddenly sits up* NOOO! Not the hospital, i hate it there!

D: HA! I knew you were faking ;P

R.L: Whoops ^_^

A,D+R.L: Thanks for reading :D please review kindly


	11. Chapter 11

**Werewolves**

Out of the darkness, the werewolf came. A feral smile was on its elongated face, grey fur sprouting in mismatched patches across unnatural skin. And the eyes; those terrible blood-red eyes – carnivorous and insane – were looking directly at Remus. Remus' tiny ten-year-old frame was glued to the spot and he let out a terrified whimper, paralyzed by those awful eyes that filled his vision and painted his whole world scarlet. Then the brilliant white of pain burst up through the red, and the world was no more.

The white cleared into the form of a cool, light room and Remus, no-longer a defenseless ten-year-old, yelped at the figure standing beside his bed. He squinted, rubbed his eyes, and professor Romulus came into focus.

'Whoa there.' The professor's voice was kind but filled with concern. 'I think your adrenaline could use a break, just calm down for a minute. Breathe.'

Remus inhaled long and deep, and then let it out. He looked quietly down at his hospital robes, the bed he was in, and then up at the mocking concave ceiling that trapped him in the hospital wing.

'How long have I been in here?' Remus croaked.

'You slept through the night and most of the day.' the professor pointed to the clock on Remus' bedside table. 'You missed lunch but I can arrange for some food to be brought to you, if you're hungry.'

Remus nodded.

Romulus took some fresh parchment from the pocket of his crimson waistcoat and then placed the tip of his wand on it. He muttered something under his breath and the page slowly filled with ink that spread into perfectly curled words; and then the parchment folded itself up and fluttered away in the shape of an origami bird.

'Lunch' Romulus offered in response to Remus' mystified look. He then sighed and sat down on the edge of Remus' bed. 'Nice place this' He speculated. 'The hospital wing in Durmstrang isn't nearly as nice. The matrons all have mouths like cats asses and the whole place smells of bleach. I'm sure it does more harm for the students to visit the hospital wing there than it does for them to grin and bear their injuries.'

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly, claiming the professor's attention.

'Oh, you're quite right.' Romulus said, seeming to remember where he was. 'Not the sort of thing to be discussing with a Hogwarts student. Do excuse me.'

'Err no, it's not that sir.' Remus laughed. 'It's just…is there a reason why you're here? Did you have something to talk to me about?'

'Ah.' Romulus' expression darkened. 'Yes, I do. Albus has asked me to discuss your injuries with you. He thought someone in my…position, could offer a more educated point of view on your wounds.'

Remus frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'Your cuts and scars, would you care to explain to me how you… acquired them?'

'I – I got into a fight.'

'Don't lie to me boy.' Romulus groaned. 'I'm asking you to put a little bit of trust in me. Whatever you tell me will not go beyond this room.'

Remus looked down at his hands, and then away. 'I was attacked.'

'Not entirely a lie. Getting better.' Romulus sighed.

'Well if you know I'm lying then why don't you just tell me what happened!'

Romulus smiled at Remus knowingly, making his anger cut out like a switch had been thrown. He swallowed audibly.

'Well I would've liked you to tell me. That way I'd gain a little bit of confidence and you could also clear up a few of the murkier details for me, but I suppose we're beyond that now.' Romulus relented, giving Remus a thin smile. 'I know you're a werewolf.'

Remus gave a startled intake of breath.

'Oh come now, you can't be all that surprised.' The professor waved his hand as if to shoo away Remus' expression. 'I spoke with Dumbledore and although he agreed not to tell your friends, he broke no promises by telling me. Besides, the cuts I saw on you the morning after your transformation were evidence enough.'

'The cuts?' Remus asked. 'How could they prove anything? I could've gotten them from anywhere.'

'Well you see.' Romulus fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt. 'The depth of the cuts and the positioning of a lot of them, match mine.' He lifted the shirt to expose a nasty looking red line across his stomach in almost exactly the same place as Remus'.

'You're a werewolf?' Remus spluttered, backing away. 'But you're a teacher!'

Romulus chuckled, sending his raven hair flopping about.

'Is that so hard to believe? You yourself manage to be both a student and a werewolf. Just because we have to live one life, does not mean it is the only one we can lead.'

'I…I guess.' Remus relaxed again, but Romulus looked somehow different to Remus' eyes now. He could imagine the long dark fur that would cover the professor's hands and frame his claws. He could imagine the high cheekbones protruding and growing into a snout. And then Remus stopped imagining these mutations at once, as another thought hit him.

If people knew that Remus was a werewolf, would they feel the same way? Would they be able to look at him without imagining the gruesome teeth and talons? More importantly, would his friends – would anyone – still like him? Could anyone, when the time came, ever love him? The realization of this hit Remus hard and he could feel a knot in his stomach tightening and a hole in his chest opening, swallowing everything, and leaving a bleak empty world in its place.

'Mr. Lupin?'

Remus' attention snapped back to the present.

'Yes?'

'I said that I have to go now, but I'll see you in class.'

'Uh, sure.' Remus answered, the far-away look still lingering in his eyes. 'Sir?'

Romulus paused with one hand on the door-handle.

'Yes?'

'I know it's an odd question…but, do you have a wife? Or a partner or something?'

'I may have been a student at Durmstrang, but I'm afraid I don't swing that way.' The professor managed to keep a straight face for about three seconds and then burst out laughing at Remus' horrified look. It took a minute for Romulus to compose himself, a whole minute. 'Relax, teachers are allowed to have a sense of humor although McGonagall might be an exception. I know why you ask, Lupin, "Who could love a monster?" right? But you'd be surprised. What you need is a distraction, something that you can work on. I found mine.' Romulus tugged at his waistcoat and a shiny badge hit the light with an official looking 'H' in the middle of it. His teacher's badge, Remus presumed. 'If you need any help, I'm free on Tuesday after lessons and I can help you with a few ideas. Welcome to the world of work boy; it's time to choose your career.'

* * *

A: So now we know Romulus' little secret :D

D: You know I've just released, we've never written any disclaimers O:

A: :O You're right!

D+A: we don't own harry potter/ the marauders, they belong to J.K Rowling. we don't own Melody, she owns herself ;) however we do own Romulus and another OC that will be introduced soon ;)

R.L: Who's that then?

D: Wait and see young wolf, wait and see ;)

A: Thanks for reading :) we hope you are enjoying our story so far ;D


	12. Chapter 12

_**Old Enemies**_

The evening air was a cool relief after the heat of the day, and Remus sighed happily as he walked through the almost empty corridors, glad to finally be free of the hospital wing. He ran a hand through his brown hair, trying to rejuvenate the limp ends, like coaxing a fire back to life. Turning to pass through an archway, he smiled to himself as he saw three figures huddled on a bench outside.

As Remus approached the group, James' pained and guilty expression became evident, and Remus remembered what the nurse had told him about James' visits to the hospital, watching over Remus as he slept. The other two boys didn't notice Remus come closer, as Peter was chatting rather loudly about something from potions class; but when James stood up to greet him, their attention was caught.

'Remus, good to see you! How's the battle-scar?' Sirius grinned.

Remus looked to Sirius and then to James before saying, 'Yeah, I'm fine thanks' with a smile.

James stood awkwardly. 'Remus, I-'

'Forget it. You didn't know. Plus it was nothing compared to that time you burnt my hand in potions, and I forgave you for that, right?' he grinned at James, who smiled back at him, and extended his hand out.

'Right.' James and Remus clasped hands and bumped shoulders in a friendly gesture, laughing as they did so.

'Alright, cut the bromance guys, the young-uns are here' Sirius said, motioning to Peter.

'Hey! I'm only a few months younger than you guys!' he fumed, using that whiney-offended voice that had become Peter's trademark. Sirius just looked at him, blinked, and started laughing; making the others join in.

'It's good to have you back Remus.' James said, taking back his hand and smirking at his friend.

'I've only been gone one night... but thanks.' he grinned then stopped when he saw Professor Romulus striding suspiciously down the hallways. 'Excuse me a moment' he said, the three boys looked confused as Remus walked away, but they nodded and soon turned back to their conversation.

Remus followed at a distance as Romulus turned the corner, treading carefully so as not to be seen. He peered around the wall just in time to see Romulus being cornered by a teacher he didn't recognize. The man had similar hair to Romulus', it was dark and dishevelled, but this man's hair was longer and touched his shoulders. He wore a black cloak and his blue eyes seemed strange in contrast to his tanned skin.

'Hello my old friend.' The man hissed into Romulus' face.

'Why are you here?' Romulus growled back, earning a derisive smile from the other man.

'Why not? Seems like a fun place to be. You know, I might stick around a bit, get to know some people.' the man laughed cruelly, making Romulus scowl at him.

'Leave them out if this! Don't you think you've done enough harm? I swear to Merlin, if you so much as touch any one of them, I'll -'

'Tut-tut. Issuing threats already?' The man grinned and leaned closer so that his mouth was level with Romulus' ear. 'This time you're not getting in my way Wolfy.'

'I'll always be around to stop you Malik, you can't escape your fate.' Romulus spat, making Malik pull Romulus closer, to sneer in his face.

'And you can't escape yours, wolf-boy.' With that he shoved Romulus away from him and stormed off, leaving Romulus scowling after him. The professor stood still for a moment and then sighed, seeming to gather up the pieces of his angry frown and put them back together into an impassive mask. He turned and began to walk towards where Remus was hidden. Realizing, the boy sprung back from the wall and crept away as fast as he could. But he had taken no more than two steps, when the Professor's voice stopped him.

'Ahh, Mr. Lupin! Good to see you out of the hospital.'

Remus jumped and turned to face Romulus. The man's smile seemed to slip, revealing a glimpse of a dark and furious anger, but then he slid his lips back into place. If Remus had not seen the conversation, he might have thought that he had imagined the look.

'Umm, thanks.' he said, fidgeting restlessly. Romulus' eyes softened as he met Remus' troubled gaze.

'What's on your mind?'

Remus opened his mouth to confess to what he had seen, but he caught himself just in time. The last thing he needed was for his only werewolf friend to get mad at him for spying.

'It's nothing sir, I err, my cut still hurts a little.' he said, his hands automatically moving to his stomach where his wound was.

'I see' Romulus said, looking around the corridor distractedly. 'Well, if it gets any worse you know where I am, and my offer for Tuesday after lessons still stands…' he trailed off and rubbed his arm awkwardly before nodding his 'good evening' to Remus and striding away.

The professor walked quickly and purposefully to his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and began shutting the door before he had properly entered the doorway. Once inside he stormed over to the most damaged wall he could find and slammed his fist against it hard, cursing as he grazed his skin, making blood trickle down his arm.

'Why...' he whispered hoarsely to himself before staring out of the window and up at the gibbous moon; its distorted shape was slowly appearing in the dusky sky that was stained purple from when the sun had set. 'Why is he still doing this to me?' Romulus asked, as if looking to the moon for guidance. 'I thought this was over. I thought -' He couldn't manage to utter out the rest of his sentence as his throat clogged and tears sprung to his eyes. 'Damn' he cursed, before wiping his eyes dry with his bloody sleeve. He sighed and looked towards the moon one more time. 'I must protect him. I won't watch it happen again. I can't.'

* * *

D: Duh duh duuuuuh! Cliff-hanger!

A: Umm, Dark? We always end on cliff-hangers; it makes the story more gripping for our readers.

D: Lol, oh yeah ^_^

D+A: Thanks for reading our story :) we appreciate everyone who's reviewed, followed, favourited, and read it so far ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Thief's Apology**_

Lily stood by the lakeside in the early hours of Saturday morning. A light breeze danced across the surface of the water and tickled the sides of Lily's thin cloak, causing it to fill and billow around like the sail of a small ship.

The grounds were strangely silent at this time of day, as if the whole castle were holding its breath in anticipation of the day's activities. The subtle, melodic ticking of the clock tower was the only sign that time was still moving forwards.

Yesterday afternoon in potions class, Lily had been putting away the books when a petal had floated down and landed on the faded cover of the textbook she was holding. As white as the feathers of a snowy owl and as delicate as the wings of a butterfly, there was no mistaking that the petal was from a Lily flower. When she picked it up, the velvet softness beneath her fingers seemed to tingle, and suddenly thin gold lines rippled across the surface from where she had touched it. They wove themselves into a perfect line of very small, very clear words.

7.30am, Lakeside, Saturday

So here Lily was, at 7.30am, by the lake, waiting like a fool and doubting whatever instinct had convinced her to come in the first place.

_Creeeeak, creeeeak._

She whirled at the noise, but no-one stood upon the steps that had groaned. Watching intently, a movement in the grass caught her eyes, little patches of grass being pushed flat by some invisible force, getting closer and closer to her. Lily debated whether or not to scream, but before she could come to a decision her thoughts were pulled up short by the figure that appeared before her.

'Evans.' The boy said. His hair was deliberately mussed-up to create an awkward frame for his melted-chocolate eyes. Those eyes that glued Lily's feet to the ground and made her chest go tight. 'I wondered if you would show up.' he murmured in a smooth voice. 'I'm glad you did, otherwise there would have been no-one to appreciate my majestic entrance.' He grinned and made a sweeping gesture with his left arm, the end of which was missing. Lily gaped. 'The whole speechless-in-my-presence thing is overrated.' He sighed. 'I would much prefer it if you talked.'

'Potter.' Lily managed eventually, grabbing at the first piece of logic her mind offered her. 'You did this?'

She pulled the petal from the pocket of her cloak and thrust it at him. The instant he took it, the white flower petal faded to a dull brown and the delicate skin began to sag and wither.

'You sound surprised.' James chuckled. 'There's more where that came from.' With a flourish James tugged his invisibility cloak off of his left arm and brought it back into view, along with a whole, white Lily. He held it with gentle purpose and tapped its centre with the end of his wand, muttering under his breath. Petals pulled away in pairs, forming pure white butterflies that danced in pretty circles before settling on Lily's hand, still as statues.

'They're beautiful.' Lily breathed, reaching out cautiously to touch one. 'How did the rebellious James Potter bring himself to actually study some decent magic?' Her lips flickered into a mocking smile, but it did not reach her awe-filled eyes.

'I know enough decent magic already, no studying needed. I learn through trial and error, it's much more productive to learn from your mistakes.'

'True.' Lily mused, looking up to meet his eyes in a way that made James' heart pound like a caged phoenix – strong and full of fire. 'But surely you can't learn from your mistakes if you don't learn about what you're doing wrong.'

'You might have a point there.' James rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking down at the base of the Lily still in his hand.

'Well, unless you want me to continue making clever points, would you care to tell me why I'm here?'

'To accept a thief's apology' James said simply. Lily frowned.

'A thief's apology isn't worth much.'

James shook his head. 'A thief's apology is worth twice a normal man's apology.' He argued. 'To move a corrupt man to regret is quite a feat.'

'I suppose so,' Lily pondered. 'Fine. Apology accepted. Anything else?'

'Yes.' James looked down at his feet for a moment. 'I have a question.'

'Ask away.'

'Why do you hang around with Snivelus?' The directness of James' question was softened by his charming question-mark expression.

'You really ought to stop calling him that.' Lily said with a hint of reproach. 'Do you really want to know why?'

'Yes.'

James looked at her then, all high cheekbones and dark, tousled hair, and Lily lost her words for a moment.

'I like him because he's kind and sweet and patient, and because he's there for me when I need him to be. He saw goodness in me even when my sister couldn't.'

'But isn't that boring?' James asked with that familiar cheeky glint in his hazel eyes – those eyes that held the power to give Lily all the confidence in the world, or to take it all away.

'Boring how?'

'Well don't you want someone a little more adventurous? Someone daring, who won't sit quietly by to comfort you when you have a problem, but someone who will sweep you so far off your feet that you will have no more problems?'

'Well sure,' Lily grinned. 'But someone like that is very hard to find.'

'Maybe you're just looking in all the wrong places.'

'And where would you suggest I look then?'

Any answer that James would have made was cut off by a loud chiming in the clock tower. Time for breakfast. James' mind worked frantically for the few seconds the tolling lasted.

'Well, the great hall is a brilliant place to start.' He flashed a mischievous grin at her. 'Would you care for some accompaniment?' He offered her his arm, stashing his invisibility cloak away under his robes.

'Thank you.' Lily graciously took his arm and laughed, light and breathless; a laugh that sounded to James like the soft flutter of a golden snitch; one he would happily chase across the skies to catch and keep forever.

* * *

D: Shall we? *waggles sunglasses in hand*

A: *Nods and puts on own sunglasses* Lets.

D+A: OPPA POTTER STYLE! *dances to song*

R.L: Umm, what are you guys doing?

D+A: *freeze mid-dance and look at Remus*

R.L: Whatever... *Walks off*

A: Lets just get on with the next chapter...

D: Yeah...

D,A+R.L: Thanks once again to everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited/followed our story, We love you all ;D


	14. Chapter 14

_**Distractions**_

Remus sighed dejectedly as he wandered through the bustling corridors towards professor Romulus' classroom. He had decided that since his next transformation was so close, any distraction was a welcome one. He was a little early though, as he had not had a class beforehand. He peaked into the room and saw the professor teaching a bunch of first years that were all pulling faces at a picture of a werewolf bite on a mangled arm. Remus suppressed a chuckle. Those students didn't realize just how educated Professor Romulus was on the subject of werewolves.

He turned away from the door and leant against the cool stone wall to the side of it. He felt tired. Tired in a way that settled on his shoulders and made all his muscles go tight. The sort of tired that meant the moon was getting fuller each night.

He wasn't losing too much sleep over that though, he was simply anxious about how he should handle the day before the full moon. Sometimes he could handle the day in class, but he knew that these last few transformations were getting worse, because he was getting older, and stronger. He needed to find a way to get to Dumbledore's study without bumping into other Professors and students, let alone his friends and the nurse. He shivered at the remembrance of the hospital wing and the vile medications that they provided. Lost in this troubling thought, Remus didn't notice the corridor empty around him, and it was a while before he spotted the solitary figure at the end of the hall. Professor Malik.

Malik stood still, eyeing the teenager with mild interest, before taking a few small steps toward him. Remus' eyes widened as the Professor's steps became more confident, and he noticed the malicious grin on the man's face.

Malik was barely five steps away when the door to Romulus' classroom flung open, and nearly two dozen first years spilled out. The flurry of movement caught Remus' attention, and when he looked up, Malik was gone.

Confused, he started at the space that was previously occupied by the Professor, and continued to stare until the very last student filtered out, leaving the hallway eerily quiet.

'Mr. Lupin!'

Remus started, and turned to look at the professor.

'Are you coming in then? Or do you fancy continuing your nice little daydream in that empty hallway?'

Remus shook his thoughts away and then he coughed awkwardly and pushed past the snickering Professor into the classroom.

Romulus began to follow Remus, but caught sight of a movement in the corner of his eye. A dark figure loomed at the end of the hallway. Romulus scowled and then shrugged it off, waltzing into the room and closing the door behind him.

They stood in silence for a few moments, neither one knew what to say, so they both busied themselves with pulling up a chair.

'Right, well then, what can I do for you Lupin?'

'I believe, sir, that you mentioned a distraction. From, err, this.' Remus gestured vaguely to the new scratches all up his arm and Romulus nodded sympathetically.

'Well, I don't know what someone such as yourself is interested in, but I use my work as a distraction,' he tapped the golden badge which stood out neatly on his black suit and Remus nodded, showing that he followed. 'For me, this is my one true passion. As a beast myself, I find studying others very interesting. Dementors, Centaurs, Dragons, Basilisks; they all make Werewolves sound like cute little puppies. And all of the spells, the spells!' Romulus stood, knocking his elbow on the table as he did so, and completely ignoring it. 'So many variations, so much power in a wand, so much power behind the wand. Wizarding minds. Truly fantastic.'

Remus coughed quietly and Romulus seemed to remember where he was.

'Oh whoops, sorry.' He chuckled. 'I find I get a little carried away sometimes.'

'Oh no, it's fine. I just had something in my throat. Carry on. Please.'

Remus frowned for a moment, and then when he realized that Remus wasn't being sarcastic, he beamed.

'You sound interested. Do you like Defence Against the Dark Arts Mr. Lupin?'

'Oh, definitely. Yes.' Remus flushed. 'It's not like I'm just saying that because you're my teacher. Not that you're not a good teacher. I mean, it's brilliant, it's…' Remus tripped over his words and stumbled to a stop.

'That's the spirit!' Romulus laughed and patted Remus enthusiastically on the back. 'I saw your grades over the past years, and you really are a very good student. But the fact that you like it too, well that's a nice step up from the average crowd. Fantastic.' Romulus smiled then sat back down. 'So, Defence Against the Dark Arts, eh?' he mused aloud, stroking his stubble thoughtfully once more. 'Well then' he said, leaning excitedly over the desk, hands steeped. 'If you're up for it, I'd be happy to give you extra lessons. Of course I'll have to speak to Mr. Dumbledore, but I'm sure he'll agree.'

Remus smiled up at him, 'I'd like that, thanks!' his eyes shifted to the clock situated in the corner of the room. He leapt to his feet when he saw how late it was. 'Merlin's beard! I have to go... I'll see you in our next class!' he said, dashing out of the room in a tumbling rush.

Romulus watched him with raised eyebrows as he sped out the classroom and chuckled to himself. He turned around to tidy up his desk only to have a knife pressed up against his throat.

'I thought I saw you skulking around earlier, Malik.' the knife was lowered as Romulus heard the all too familiar snicker behind him.

'Of course. Someone has to make sure things keep nice and lively. And keep an eye out for any spreading of wolf-like infections, of course.' he snarled as Romulus turned to face him, a glare fixed onto his face that only seconds ago had been crinkled with laughter.

'You know I'd never wish this on anyone. I have told you, over and over. That's why I drink the wolfsbane.'

Malik's expression darkened even further than it had before as he clenched the knife held in his right hand hard. Without warning, Malik's free fist flew towards Romulus' face, hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him back a little. 'You are not human.' Malik spat in disgust as Romulus staggered to his feet. 'All these morals you claim to have, it's all a pretence. You are a Werewolf, Werewolves bite and kill and hate. That is all they are capable of. The Wolfsbane will only allow you to choose your victims more carefully, build an army, pick out the best specimens for your sick canine disease!'

'I don't want to fight you Malik, why can't you just leave me alone! Haven't you caused me enough pain?' Romulus said, raising a hand to his jaw and touching a small red mark.

'Why don't you go to hell – where you belong- and give me my friend back, Werewolf!' Malik lunged forward and held up the front of Romulus' shirt threateningly. Romulus' stared down at the man's face, into those eyes, so sharp and blue, so clouded with judgment and condemnation.

'When will you listen?' Romulus pleaded, a deep sorrow filling him. 'I'm still me! The person you know is still right here.'

There was a sudden knock at the door which made both men jump followed by Professor Dumbledore's authoritative voice through the closed door.

'Is everything alright in there Professors? Professor Flitwick informed me that he heard a mighty load of noise coming from in there.' Romulus and Malik looked at each other and Malik let go of Romulus roughly, making the man stumble a little before regaining his composure.

Malik strode toward the door but stopped and said in a harsh but hushed tone, 'This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot.' Before opening and disappearing out the door, brushing past a very confused looking Professor Dumbledore who watched him leave before wandering off himself.

When he was gone, Romulus looked sadly after him and said 'What will it take to make him see, to make him stop, because I... can't let him kill any more.'

* * *

**A: Hey! Thanks once again for reading our story :) **

**D: Yeah! And if you haven't read our Halloween special side story for this fanfic, then please do. (I ended up staying awake for over 40 hours to write it :L )**

**A: :L**

**D: Just a quick shout out to all our awesome reviewers, **

_WendyDarlingFlies (Melody Lorton in our story) Moonymylove, Avis123, KayleighOx, BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s, NinjacookieXD. Hang on... no, not NinjacookieXD as that is my single account, my friends from Cornwall wrote that review when i was still logged in on my iPod :L, roseandfudge, Galgalatz, Crazy Female LEPrecon, and ferret assasin nin._

**A: And al****so, shout out to the people who have followed or favorited this :)**

_Celdria, , WerewolvesAndCo, Potterhead4eva, RomannumeralsIV, latineschic, Yokai Hebitori, desertforest21, Himeko-Kumiko, Emilieno, RedFred13, jokechameleon13, The Super Slytherin, sarahgraceyem and doxy-phobic lycanthrope_

__**D+A: And of course, thanks to everyone else who just feels like reading this story without reviewing/favoriting/following us ;D **

**P.S) Sorry if we haven't mentioned your name on here if you have done anything, I (Dark) just skimmed through our email account and tried to list everyone :S )**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Music in the Hallway**_

Frank Longbottom, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were making their way back to the Gryffindor common room after a particularly tedious Divination lesson. James was whistling softly to himself as they climbed the steps, their long cloaks brushing the stone and gathering the day's dust on their hems.

'S-so Lupin?' Peter's two front teeth protruded to spray Remus with a small shower of saliva. 'Aren't you scared? T-the Grim isn't just a joke, it's an omen. The giant spectral dog that h-haunts churchyards, it's s-supposed to signify…' Peter broke off to gulp loudly, 'Death.'

'Someone's been doing their homework.' Remus said with an eye-roll, he brushed the comment off easily and none of the boys noticed anything odd, but if they had been looking closer they might've noticed the way Remus was clutching his book a little too hard, or the way his shoulders were a little too tense. 'It doesn't mean anything. It's just the usual pathetic over-dramatic stuff, Divination is always the same. Death, monsters, misery, I swear the teachers make it up half the time just to intimidate the first-years.'

'Why would you think that?' Sirius interjected sarcastically. 'My tealeaves showed "Revelations, new relationships and a close encounter with death."' Sirius recited in an amused tone. 'So they must be true.'

Frank sniggered, and his laugh was immediately followed by two faint notes sounding in the distance.

'What was that?' Sirius asked. James shrugged, and carried on with his tune.

They walked up a few more steps, feet pattering gently on the floor, and then a cascade of notes sounded, louder than last time, but still distant.

'Stop.' Sirius put his arms out and all of the boys stopped in their tracks. James' whistling halted. Sirius thought he could hear strumming somewhere nearby. He pelted up the steps and followed the sound off into a little corridor, just as the staircase began to change.

'Where are you going?' Remus shouted across the gap.

Sirius grinned wildly. 'On an adventure!'

'Right.' Remus smiled. 'Well, we'll see you in the common room later then, ok?'

Sirius didn't reply, he simply turned and bounded away like an over-eager puppy, rushing to the end of the hall, cocking his head, and listening. From the staircase he could faintly hear Remus and Frank talking in excited tones about Defensive spells, but in the foreground there was music coming from the last door on the left. Carefully, he crept close enough to look through the glass, but from what he could see, the room was empty. He pushed the door open.

Sound flooded into his ears and the steady kick of a bass-drum vibrated through him. The music seeped from the door at the back of the empty classroom: the drums playing softly, the guitar dancing along to the beat and a harp plucking a counter-melody; wind chimes echoed the pulse, and above it all was a voice like crushed velvet. The voice pulled at Sirius, moving him forwards until his hand was rested on the door, and before he knew it the door had opened, and he was looking in on the most beautiful scene he could ever have chanced upon.

Stood in the centre of the room, facing away from him, was a figure – lithe, graceful, and adorned with spiraling caramel hair – he knew without having to see her face that it was Melody. She was conducting the drums with a long silvery wand, drawing glorious arches with the wood that produced a rhythm like rainfall from the drum kit. The guitar was playing itself in a corner, emanating chords like a bright fire on a winter's night – reiterated by the chimes like falling snow that wove in and out of the beats. The harp sung out to create an image of cool midnight skies and Melody's voice joined it, illustrating the stars that filled it; her voice was bright and sparkling and utterly dazzling. Sirius stood motionless in the midst of the music, caught in its fragile web, afraid to move and break a strand. When the last chord filled the room and the fire fizzled out, Sirius felt the notes linger in his chest and then the silence seeped in and he felt the sweet sound snatched away from him. Melody turned around. She yelped loudly and raised her wand so quickly Sirius barely saw it move, but then the recognition sunk in and it was lowered again; lowered but not put away.

'What are you doing here?'

'I followed the music of an angel.' Sirius shrugged, and rested himself against the doorframe with an easy grace. 'This is where it brought me.'

'An angel?' Melody queried, her eyebrow arching in a way that set Sirius' heart stumbling. 'I am an invisible introvert; angels have no place in my business.'

Sirius shook his head and moved away from the doorframe to stand closer to her. Her emerald eyes drew him in.

'Not true.' He smiled gently. 'It is because you are so modest and reserved that the angel is not only meddling in your business, but seems to fill you.'

She laughed then; it tumbled out of her like a rush of water.

'I am no angel.' She grinned impishly. 'I am a witch; I make potions and cast spells. I am better compared to the devil.'

'Well it would have to be an extraordinarily gifted and beautiful devil to be compared to you.' Sirius' flashed her one of his winning smiles. 'And it is said that the devil was once an angel, so you're still divine in one way or another.'

She chuckled and then hid it by turning away to gather up the instruments.

'Where are you hoping to get with your flattery?' She asked, shutting the harp into its large ebony case. She reached for the guitar but Sirius had it in his hands and he tested the strings experimentally, fancying the rock-star image he would strike holding it.

'You think I have an ulterior motive?' he asked, mock-offended. 'Can a boy not compliment a girl for no other reasons than to hear his thoughts aloud and to help her see the truth?'

'Truth?' Melody paused, mid-reach for the wind chimes. 'The truth is that you are Sirius Black, esteemed heart-throb, and the truth is that I am a Ravenclaw girl who wanders the halls unnoticed. People like you don't just talk to people like me because they want to.'

'Why not?' Sirius stood right by her now and reached for the wind-chimes himself, packing them away quickly and efficiently. 'You should know from my reputation that I always do what I want. I live life on the edge, I like adventures. And you, Melody Lorton, look like quite the adventure.'

'I am a path way off the beaten track.' She said warily. 'One best left un-trodden. I am not some cross-roads you can pick and choose and walk all over.' Melody reached for the drumsticks at the same time as Sirius, he didn't pull away. He simply stood, with his hand on hers, and looked at her.

'Whatever rumours you have heard, whatever reputation I have spread before me, is not who I am. Just because I get attention doesn't mean I want it, but I make what I can of it, I use it to my advantage. If you got to know me a little bit better then maybe you'd realize that, but are you willing to take that chance?'

'You are playing a dangerous game risking your reputation like this Mr. Black.' Melody's eyes twinkled mischievously. 'But I might just be willing to play it with you.' She slid her hand out from under his, took a folder bursting with music from the table, and walked out of the table, and walked out of the door.

* * *

A: Thanks once again for reading our story :)

D: Yeah :) For the next few weeks we may not upload as much because of revising for our mocks :L

A: But we will try to upload/write the chapters as we usually do ;)

R.L: And we have O.W.L.S... Probably...

D,A+R.L: Please review, we like reviews ;D


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wolfsbane**_

Remus rolled over in his bed, trying to find a comfy spot but failing. He glanced out into the early morning sky and saw the nearly full-moon, barely visible against the rising sun but still able to mock him from above.

As he sat up, his bones ached with the growing power, the full moon's anticipated presence already taking its effect on the teen. A wave of sickness passed over him as he lunged out of their room for the bathroom. After depositing whatever remained of last night's feast, he slowly ambled his bed, clutching his sore belly as he went.

Climbing back into bed, he grimaced at the after taste in his mouth then sat upright, knowing that trying to sleep was futile in his awakened state. On his bedside table, an empty bottled stood with a label attached, reading: 'Drink up! From Romulus.' Remus shuddered, remembering the foul taste of the liquid.

Every day for the past week, Romulus had sent him those bottles with the putrid-tasting substance in for him to drink. Apparently it was supposed to help with his upcoming transformation, but Remus couldn't understand how. Anything that tasted that bad had to be doing more harm than good. Romulus said he would explain before the full moon but he hadn't seen the Professor all week. The bottles had just appeared by his table at breakfast.

Next to the empty bottle was a book on Defence against the Dark Arts that Professor Romulus had lent him. It was particularly interesting as it was a book for 7th years, containing non-verbal spells that Remus and his peer's hadn't even learned about yet.

Romulus had instructed Remus not to tell the others that he was in possession of the book, otherwise the Professor would be in a lot of trouble, enough trouble that Hogwarts would not continue to house him if Dumbledore found out. Remus really didn't want that, especially after the teacher had confided in him, after he had put his trust in him.

He had to admit, it was nice having someone around of whom he could talk to about his problems, someone to be honest with for a change. He'd tell his friends, but he wasn't sure how they'd react. Knowing them, they probably find some way to tease me about it, if they didn't run away screaming. Remus thought to himself as he picked up the book and flicked through the pages with mild interest. After a moment, he closed the book and placed it back on the bedside table.

'Couldn't sleep either?'

The sleep-husky voice of Sirius jolted Remus, making his ginger fringe flop over his face. He casually brushed it out of his eyes then turned to face Sirius, who was pulling himself into a sitting position.  
'Y-yeah, something like that.' He replied, twiddling his thumbs distractedly.

Sirius smiled tiredly and slowly got to his feet.

'Gotta take a leak.'

Remus rolled his eyes and whispered as loud as he could without waking the others, 'Great. I really wanted to know.' his voice dripping with sarcasm.

As soon as Sirius left, Remus sighed and got up. He moved to stand in front of the window between his and James' bed, a sick feeling rising in his Stomach, nearly making him retch again. He managed to keep it down this time.

The sun's rays prodded tentatively at the grounds as a giant bell sounded, making James, Peter and Frank stir and begin to grumble and curse about the earliness of the day. Remus laughed quietly to himself, and then began to get dressed.

He had decided to take up Professor Dumbledore's offer of sanctuary for the day, and was extremely grateful that he didn't have to face class or the nurses. The question was how he was going to explain to his friends why he was spending the day, and night, in Dumbledore's office?

After breakfast however, Remus was swept up with the tide and found himself being dragged towards their first class. He came to a lurching halt in the middle of a crowded hallway.

'Umm, guys could you tell all our professors that I'm going to go and talk to Dumbledore?'

The three boys turned to look at him.

'Why?' James asked. Remus shifted uncomfortably on the spot and avoided their eye contact.

'It's something important. It could take a while, maybe all day. Will you cover for me?'James raised a questioning brow at him.

'As long as you tell us why.'

Remus' brain whirred but not a single idea came to him.

'I need to talk to him abouuuut...' he said slowly, hoping that he would think of something soon.

'And why will it take all day?' Sirius interjected, the three boys took a step closer to Remus, who suddenly felt angry at them.

'It's none of your business! It just will alright?!' he snapped, his voice raising a little too loudly, and attracting attention from a few people nearby.

The other boys had taken a step back from him, all looking surprised; except for Peter, who looked more than a little terrified at Remus' sudden aggression. Realizing what he had done, Remus blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

'Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out quite like that.'

James brushed it off as nonchalantly as he could, but the hurt still hung heavy in his eyes.

'Whatever man, have fun.' and turned to walk away, Peter following close behind. Sirius looked at Remus for a moment before nodding his goodbye and ran to catch up with the others.

Remus sighed, and as soon as they had turned the corner, ran a hand through his hair and breathed out deeply_. I can't keep this up_ he thought, turning around to the direction of Dumbledore's study, _I'm going to have to tell them soon._

It didn't take him long to reach the study, he knocked on the door politely and stuck his head inside to be greeted by Dumbledore's soft voice.  
'Ahh Mr. Lupin, welcome. Please come in and make yourself comfortable.'

Remus smiled then wandered over to a small sofa that sat in the corner of the room. Upon the small table in front of it, a few books lay along with papers, long fancy-looking quills and a pot of ink.

Dumbledore noticed Remus staring in confusion at the objects and chuckled lightly.

'Just because I am letting you stay here in my office for the day that does not excuse you from work.' He winked at Remus who smiled back.

'Okay, thank you Sir.' He said, sitting down and eyeing the things in front of him. He groaned and rolled his shoulders; they were starting to ache, as was the rest of his body. After stretching a moment, he sighed and started to work.

A few hours later Remus found himself pacing the study. He had too much energy building up to concentrate and his legs were beginning to cramp. When he sat back down, he felt a little less tense than before. Smiling to himself, he looked over at his work pile, and frowned. No matter how much work he did, that pile never seemed to get smaller. He wondered if it had been enchanted.

He sighed and restlessly rolled his shoulders again, wondering what else he could do. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Professor Romulus poking his head through the gap. He looked at Remus and smiled weakly, coughing a little.

Remus smiled back then pulled a face as a strong scent of vomit wafted in his direction. It became too much for him and he had to run into the bathroom that was attached to the study to empty his own stomach. When he'd done, Romulus appeared at the doorway that connected the study to the bathroom and leaned against the frame.

'How you feeling?' he asked.

Remus slowly turned around and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He rolled his eyes and looked directly at the Professor.

'I'm over the moon.' he said sarcastically, making them both laugh at his joke.

'Seriously though, how're you holding up?'

Remus sighed and brushed past Romulus, making his way back to the sofa. 'I'm okay, all things considered…' Romulus smiled sympathetically. 'So, what are you doing here? It's still lesson time right?' Remus asked, barely looking up from his work.

'Professor McGonagall assured me I was too "Sick" to teach' Romulus whined, pursing his lips to mimic McGonagall. 'I mean, I only threw up five times!" he shrugged and smirked at Remus who chuckled.

"She's probably right, no offence sir, but you do stink a bit." Remus held his nose and waved at the air in front of him, causing Romulus to frown and lift an arm to sniff. He gagged a little and then shrugged it off.

'Why I haven't a clue what you mean.' he said, making them both laugh again. 'Oh yeah,' he continued, rummaging through his pockets, 'I meant to give this to you this morning.' he chucked a small package at Remus who looked at it, confused.

'What exactly is this?' he asked, opening the package to reveal a small bottle. 'Oh. More of this potion stuff. How exactly is this helping me?'

'It's called Wolfsbane.' Romulus explained, taking a seat beside Remus on the sofa. 'It's a potion that relieves, but alas, does not cure Lycanthropy symptoms...' he trailed off. Remus looked at him for a moment until he muttered, ' tastes horrible though.'

Remus Laughed, 'I won't argue with you there sir, what if you added something to sweeten it though?' Romulus looked at Remus seriously. 'Unfortunately, it's not possible. True, it may add to the taste but messing with the remedy would render it ineffective.'

'Oh...' Remus trailed off, thinking he was glad not to have tried that earlier. They both sat in silence for a moment before Romulus slapped his knees and stood. 'Right, I'd better be off. Gotta make sure I don't escape tonight, good luck Remus.' he winked and saluted at Remus before briskly walking towards the door. Before he left, he stopped and raced back to Remus, handing him a small bar of chocolate.

'Drink that then after about 10 minutes, eat this. It will help.'

Remus smiled as Romulus left the room once more, leaving the teen alone with the vile of Wolfsbane to drink. He shrugged and picked up the bottle, before it touched his lips he murmured to himself, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' and downed the whole bottle in one, nearly throwing up for the umpteenth time today.

* * *

**_D: Oh! Do you know what _**_(story)_**_ you got into? Can you handle what were 'bout to do _**_(write)_**_ Cause it's about to get rough for you_**_ (Remus)_**_. We're here for your entertainment! ;D_**

**_A: Umm Dark, why are you singing?_**

**_D: *Shrugs* I thought it would be fun to try and sing, giving the readers a small hint about what is to happen next... I now realise that it was pointless as its only text and none of the readers can't hear me :l_**

**_A: Okaaay... Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) Please Review_**

**_D: Btw – You are awesome if you know what song I was "Singing."_**

**_A: Oh! And i'd also like to mention that i have a single account on here now, SunnyhairedAuri. Please check it out but I have no stories as of yet. And don't forget Dark's single account NinjacookieXD, which has two stories up so far, one for the Avengers and one for Amnesia the Dark Decent :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Full Moon**_

Remus had checked the little hovering watch in Dumbledore's office before he left and he knew he still had plenty of time left. He'd left a little note in spiralling gold ink on Dumbledore's desk, thanking him sincerely for all of his assistance. Now Remus was approaching the dormitories. He checked down the corridors, holding his breath and tiptoeing past each door, just in case.

Remus' room looked odd without his friends occupying it; the stillness and the quiet seemed so out of place amongst Remus' fond memories of rowdy evenings. Careful not to overturn anything obvious, Remus took Dumbledore's map out from his beside drawer and walked over to the shelves, sliding out a few vials of healing potions from his favourite hiding place – a hollowed out copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. He glanced around the vacant room once more, and then closed the door on the last traces of normality.

The map led directly to a statue labelled Gunhilda of Gorsemoor with the word Dissendium scribbled beneath. Remus eyed the statue sceptically. Gunhilda appeared to be an old witch with only one eye and a humpback; she didn't look like the kind of statue you would hide a cool secret tunnel behind, but then again, she blended in perfectly with the rest of the hallway, totally inconspicuous.

Remus stepped as close as he dared and tapped the witch with his wand, whispering Dissendium under his breath. The hump opened up to reveal the open mouth of a tunnel that sloped directly down, like a slide. Without a moment's hesitation, Remus dived in, and the tunnel closed behind him. If Remus had waited a second longer, perhaps he would've heard the footsteps approaching him as he had dived; but, alas, he didn't.

The slide was short but effective, and Remus landed heavily on his feet at the bottom, his werewolf pupils expanded and his vision immediately adjusted to the inky darkness. The tunnel was small, but not too small. Enough room for a human to walk through comfortably, and enough room for a werewolf to run through. Remus' ears pricked up and he went completely still. A noise sounded from high up above him, a soft click that had barely made enough noise for his werewolf senses to detect, but he had heard it none the less.

When nothing followed, he relaxed a little bit, considering that it could have just been stone falling from where he had slid past. He crouched slightly and pushed off of the damp earth beneath his feet, setting out at an easy jog that sped up as the pressure in his body built and slowed down as the pain began to sink in, stretching the muscles uncomfortably.

It took only half an hour before Remus had navigated all of the twists and turns of the tunnel. He had nearly gotten lost once or twice, but there was an odd smell of sugar in the air that had pulled him back on-course, and that sugar strengthened as he approached the end of the tunnel, where he ran into something flat and hard that knocked him on the head; he barely felt it over the agonizing flares of pain in his spine It looked as if it were some kind of trapdoor. Gingerly, Remus pushed it open and gazed out into a cellar full of wooden crates and boxes. He hoisted himself out and shut the flap quickly and quietly behind him; and as it fell against the dusty floor, the outline of the trapdoor faded into near invisibility.

Remus studied the crates carefully, picking out the fine lettering across each of the wooden panels that spelt out Honeydukes. He lifted one of the lids curiously and pulled out a jelly slug, it coated his fingers in thick, sweet goo, and Remus popped it into his mouth before he got his hands covered. It tasted of raspberries and cinnamon and a little bit of lemon; it was nice enough that Remus nearly forgot about what he had come here to do. But with one enormous jabbing pain in his shoulder, everything came flooding back, and the jagged edges of dread settled into the sweet taste of the jelly and turned it bitter.

It took Remus longer than he had expected to find a way out of the closed-up shop, mainly because he kept on getting distracted by various fascinating sweets which he felt obliged to test, but he eventually found an escape route in the form of an open window.

The night air was chilly in Hogsmeade, even as early in the evening as it was, the wind blew with a bite to it and the settling darkness turned the sky to a dramatic, rumbling grey. The yellow glow of light in the window of the three broomsticks whispered promises of warmth and comfort to Remus as he passed, but he ignored their allure with unwavering resolve, driven on by the throbbing pain of his body.

Dumbledore had been right in some senses; the tunnel had been a much nicer route, it had taken longer but had cut out the rougher side of town and bypassed the nastier pub, as well as offering some tasty snacks; but Remus had expected to have been there by now, so he quickened his limping pace and hobbled past the ominous graveyard.

Once enclosed in the feeble, creaking doors of the shrieking shack, Remus began to set out his supplies. He laid out the potions and oiled the chains with an air of practice so perfect that he barely had to concentrate, his mind wandered as the metal snapped shut around his wrist. _If Professor Romulus has been giving me potions to help, then why don't I feel any different?_ He thought detachedly as he removed his shirt and draped cold chains over his shoulders. Surely it was for the pain? But it still hurts just as much as it did last time. As the final lock was secured Remus let the agonizing tremors wrack his body, barely resisting now as they got stronger. Judging from the dim light through the cracks in the wood and the amount of pain he was in, Remus guessed he still had a good twenty minutes before the transformation. A good twenty minutes with no distractions from the suffering.

Five minutes passed and Remus found himself counting, finding any way he could to take his mind off of his situation, but the numbers blurred in his head as the minutes wore on. Then, suddenly, he heard a noise from outside. Remus channelled all his remaining strength into his acute werewolf hearing and picked up the soft sound of footfall outside, working its way closer to the shrieking shack. Oh no. Remus thought suddenly, the panic filling him. He fumbled with the locks, but his fingers were slick with sweat and the metal slipped in his fingers.

The footsteps drew nearer. His breathing quickened and he could hear his own pulse in his head as he pulled and tore at the clamps. The steps stopped as they reached the door and Remus clawed frantically at the chains, reached for his shirt and tried to stand all at once, ending up not achieving any of his goals. He whimpered with the chains locked tight around him, holding him in the crouching stance he had gotten into, holding him prisoner to feel the breeze as the door slowly creaked open, to listen as hushed whispers filled the silence of his sanctuary, of his private place. To watch as his world fell to pieces and three figures stepped into the middle of his secret.

* * *

D: CLIFFHANGER! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

A: Haha yup ;) There may be a shortage soon as we are having a couple of problems with writing the chapters *coffDarkcoff*

D: I dunno what do write D:

A: D: oh noes... quick! to the fan-fiction revivals hospital! (the FFRH!)

R: The what now?

D: take me there... before i...-

A: Bugger, see you guys next chapter! please Review :D

D+R: *waves before disappearing to the... FFRH... (because apparently, it exists...)*


	18. Chapter 18

_**Set into motion...**_

James, Sirius and Peter stood in the doorway of the shack; the gloomy darkness behind them contrasted their lamp lit figures to the point where Remus could barely look at them. They were like angels come to destroy the monster. Remus' heart beat fast within the confines of his chest as his eyes made contact with his friends, who all held frozen expressions of shock on their pale faces. He held their gazes for a second, mirroring their terror as he processed the moment, and then he looked down at the mess of chains around him.

Power surged through Remus' veins, burning through his skin, trying desperately to be released and making him whimper softly. The chains were getting tighter and the metal warmer, Remus had few minutes left. When he looked back up, Sirius had taken a curious but wary step forwards.

'Umm, Remus, what are you doing?'

James tentatively moved to stand beside Sirius, struggling to keep a straight face in the situation, entirely oblivious to danger.

'Are you waiting for a girl?' he said with a laugh, 'because she must have one hell of a kinky fetish to like that sort of thing.'

Remus rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin before his back made a loud snapping noise, causing the others to wince reflexively. The muscles tensed and arched and Remus scrunched his face up in pain. His friends lost their amused tone and their expressions contorted into a mix of concern and fear.

'Are you okay, Remus?' James asked, taking another step forward but freezing when Remus spoke.

'Stay back!' he managed to growl, his voice reverberated deep in his chest and the pitch had dropped a few tones in the past few minutes, meaning that transformation was almost upon him.

'W-w-w-what's happening to you?' Peter asked; his eyes widened to an unnatural size, reflecting Remus' strained and frightening form in the pupils. Remus glared at his friends, hating that the only way to make them leave was to frighten them. He raised himself up into his most intimidating pose and let loose an almighty growl. Remus' whole body tensed up and pain shot out everywhere at once, making his nerves twinge. His fingers enlarged, nails hardening and darkening into monstrous claws. He groaned in agony as hair painfully forced itself through his arms and face, his once human image now distorted and wolfish.

'You need to leave. I can't explain now but -' he cried out as his ankles snapped and grew.

His friends gasped and started to stumble towards the door, they stared at Remus in utter disbelief, sheer terror forcing them backwards.

'Run.' Remus whispered, wincing in pain. The boys did not move. 'RUN!' he repeated, the noise ricocheting malevolently. The strength of it caused them to tumble from the shack and Remus was left completely and utterly alone, the wind howling through the open door.

He cried out as his spine crunched loudly again, this time shuddering and sculpting itself into a new shape, forcing him to his knees. His white shirt tore and hung off of him in rags. His face became distorted as his nose and mouth protruded until they formed a grizzly snout. He gave off one final scream as his transformation completed, his vision faded, and the werewolf took over.

Or so he thought.

The familiar blackness engulfed him only momentarily, and seconds later his eyes flickered open. His surroundings slowly filtered in as the haze of unconsciousness left him. He looked up at the ceiling and through some loosened boards saw the full moon sitting high in the sky, mocking him from its ebony cradle. Odd... he thought calmly as he looked toward his chained arms which were huge, covered in fur, and had claws jutting out of the ends. A vague, detached sense of panic rose in him as he glanced over the rest of his inhuman body and flexed his muscles.

For more than a few moments, confusion stilled him. Why is this happening? It has never happened before he thought, and then the answer was revealed to him in snatches of memories. The foul drink left on his bedside table every morning, Romulus, the Wolfsbane potion...

He wondered remotely about the Professor and how he would be coping with this tonight. As if to answer his thoughts, Remus' enhanced senses detected a call quite some way away, the unmistakable howl of another werewolf. He chuckled to himself before instinctively howling a response back, but he cut it off short as he realized that attracting attention to himself probably wasn't the best idea in his current form. And then he realized something even bigger. He had the ability to control what he was doing; to think about the consequences. The warm feeling that the thought brought with it curled Remus' mouth into a snarling smile, exposing the pointed teeth unnaturally. He could think, he could feel, and he might even remember it tomorrow! The extent of this revelation was overwhelming. He had control of his body; he was no longer utterly helpless to the power of his monstrous transformation, no longer left to wonder about what hideous things he could manage in that state; he was still Remus Lupin.

* * *

D+A: WERE SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS EARLIER!

we have been busy with Mocks, illness, general business and laziness.

but we hope you enjoy this ;D Please review... we like reviews ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**_Distrust_ **

When Remus woke up the next morning; it took him a moment to remember why he was hurting both inside and out. His stomach felt all twisted up and there was a feeling in his chest like when he missed a step on the moving staircase. _Dread. That's what it is_, Remus thought numbly. He hadn't wanted his friends to find out like that.

Memories of the previous night rolled over him, and in some ways he was delighted that he could remember everything, every single little detail; but in other ways he wished he didn't remember the looks of sheer terror directed towards him. The disgust in the eyes of his friends and the shame he felt.

Remus' emotions only strengthened as he made his way back to the dormitory, they seemed to engulf him in a confused haze that overrode the pain and the aching so that he barely even noticed when he reached the end of the tunnel and climbed out into the hallway. But he soon became all too aware of his surroundings, coming face-to-face with his dorm room door. He thought about knocking, or running away, or just slamming the door open and confronting them all. But none of these seemed like good ideas, so Remus simply reached out and pushed tentatively on the solid wood. The door creaked open to reveal the usual mess: the curtains of the four-poster beds were flung open, the bedcovers strewn about, and clothes made it impossible to see any of the floorboards. But there were no people, no familiar faces to welcome Remus home, no-one to talk to.

Miserably, Remus slumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the stinging across his body as he lay down. He shut his eyes against the world and wished that time would just stand still, that he could pause everything and explain to each person exactly what had happened; maybe he could even write himself a script so that he actually knew what to say. But no matter how hard he wished for it, time did not stay still, and the tolling of the breakfast bell jolted him into sitting, making him yell out in pain as the cuts along his back reopened.

Remus managed to multitask getting dressed, covering his injuries and cursing; before stumbling down the spiral stairs and out through the portrait hole. The noise of conversation thrummed around the great hall but only served as an annoying buzzing in the back of Remus' mind as he searched the Gryffindor table for his friends. There – sat in their usual centre seats –were Sirius and Peter, but not James. He approached warily, but soon realized that they hadn't left any room for him to sit down, so very cautiously, Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He jumped a little and turned with a grin on his face.

'We were wondering where you'd gotten to J-' Sirius stopped, mid-sentence, and his face fell dramatically. His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, as if some giant troll was stood before him. 'Oh. Hi Lupin.' Sirius didn't move to let Remus sit down, he actually didn't move at all, like he was afraid that Remus would attack him if he did. And this, more than anything, worried Remus to his core. Sirius was never scared; he was always the one to make jokes even in the worst situations, the one who took charge when they got into trouble, and the one who hid his emotions away to make himself look stronger.

'Do you mind if I sit down?' Remus asked, trying and failing to smile. His voice drew Peter's attention, and the startled teen stood up so quickly that he knocked over his tray and juice spilt all over the table.

'S-sorry!' Peter yelped. He looked away from Remus to grab some napkins, throw them on the spilt liquid, and then push back from the table. 'I-I-I have s-somewhere I n-need to be.' He didn't look at Remus at all as he spoke and started off in such a clumsy run that he tripped over himself on the way out. Remus sighed and slid into the now empty seat, clearing up the spilt juice.

'I'm sorry too.' He muttered under his breath as he picked up a piece of toast and then turned to Sirius. 'Where's James?'

'Um…I don't know. After we got back, he...went out for a walk.' Sirius wasn't looking at Remus as he spoke either, as he was too busy shovelling in forkful after forkful of food in some mad rush.  
'Listen.' Remus started, blinking away the stinging in his eyes. 'I'm really sorry about last night. I'm really sorry you had to…find out like that.'

'Uh, yeah, sure.' Sirius replied through a mouthful of food as he stood up and grabbed his bag. 'I err, have to go and help Peter with this thing. I'll see you later.'

'Sure.' Remus whispered despondently. Sirius didn't hear him; he was already half-way to the door. The Great hall seemed to grow cold, and the laughter of the people around him bounced off the walls as if it were mocking him. Remus looked down at his plate and wondered how, in a room so full of people, he could feel so utterly alone.

James flicked a piece of grass into the lake and watched it float out into the muddy green water. He couldn't believe that Remus was a werewolf; the thought hadn't quite clicked yet. _How could I have been walking around with that monster all these years and not noticed?_ James tore a clump of grass from the bank and dumped it in the lake. He couldn't put together how funny book-worm, Remus Lupin, could be a hideous animal. What would James' perfect little pure-blood family think if they knew he was hanging around with a werewolf? Nothing good, that was for sure. He took off his glasses and mumbled a spell to clear them, in an attempt to keep his mind busy. A blurred leg came into view, followed by a body and head as someone sat down beside James.

'What brings you outside?' The girls voice was light and teasing, James didn't even need to put his glasses back on to know that it was Lily.

'It's nice outside.' James' reply sounded blunter than he had meant it, but he didn't amend himself, he simply bit his lip and carried on staring out across the water. Beside him, Lily did the same, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, in a way that seem to disturb the air around her; James could smell crushed petals and early morning dew. Relaxing slightly, she tried another question.

'So, why are you alone?'

'I'm alone because I don't know who to trust anymore.'

Lily cocked her head curiously and questioned him with her huge green eyes. 'You can trust me.' She said, so gently it was almost inaudible.

'It's Remus.' James sighed, not knowing if it was a good idea to share the information, but needing to tell someone. 'He's…he's a...' He sighed. 'He's a werewolf.' Saying it out loud made James chuckle slightly but Lily didn't even blink; she just waited calmly for James to continue, as if she knew he still needed to talk. 'What am I supposed to say to him about that? Hey, congrats on being a furry freak? And my parents…they aren't exactly the most understanding of people. I'd rather tell them I was having a ball with a bunch of Muggle-borns than tell them that I'm friends with a werewolf. I don't even know if I still want to be friends with him. He…scares me.'

'So your parents are afraid of change, of people who are different?' Lily asked with a hard edge to her voice, which drew James' attention immediately. 'Well, mine too.'

'Yeah, parents are idiots.' James mused. 'Mine are so snobbish; they think half-bloods are like some rabid garden gnomes that shouldn't be allowed in the house. I had to lie to them and tell them that Remus was a pure-blood.'

'What about Muggle-borns?' Lily asked hesitantly.

James replied flippantly, 'What about them?'

'What do your parents think of them? If they think Half-bloods are so bad, what do they think of Muggle-borns?'

'Let's just say…they _don't_ think about Muggle-borns, for fear of dirtying their minds. To be honest, I don't think even _I'd_ consider inviting a Mudblood over to my house. Those ignorant people have no clue how to behave around a Wizarding home, and personally I don't believe they have any right to know, they're just ordinary people who happened to be touched by magic. I doubt any of them are actually even good at it. They're not exactly at the top of the Wizarding society.'

Lily stared at him, those green eyes turning hard as emeralds, her red hair taking on a fiery tinge in the heat of her expression. Very slowly, she rose to her feet and picked up her bag, glaring silently the entire time.

'What?' James requested, completely oblivious to the quiet seething look he was getting. 'Don't tell me you actually like Mudbloods. Name me one decent Muggle-born wizard or witch in this school that actually contributes to the Wizarding image.'

'Lily Evans. That's who.' Her voice was full of a powerful malevolence that bore straight into James. 'Personally, I think that being at the top of pretty much every class I take contributes to the Wizarding image. Whereas insufferable, arrogant, narrow-minded assholes like you make absolutely no difference at all. In fact, I doubt anyone would miss you if you were to leave right this instant.' She turned on her heel, red hair flying, and stormed off towards the castle; James thought that he had seen a single perfect tear fall as she had turned, but he might've just imagined it.

* * *

A: Because we love you guys...

D: And we feel guilty for not uploading chapter 18 sooner...

A: Here's another chapter ^_^

D+A: Enjoy :D And Merry Christmas for Tuesday! There wont be another chapter for a week or two as we will be busy (CHRISTMAS!)

R: And happy end of the world day today ;D


	20. We are sorry :(

Hello dear story followers,

We are terribly sorry we haven't uploaded any chapters recently.

But there has been a reason...

Auri's computer is broken and has been for AGES, which isn't good because not only can she not type up the chapters, she can't go on Tumblr D: THE HORROR!

Also, we haven't been able to both look at chapter 20 which has been written.

And also we have had re-takes and exams to focus on and I (Dark) have been focusing on some other stories on my own account and an RP with my friend Doctor Maz which we turn into a fic and upload to her account. Although, those have been Avengers fics (FrostIron stuff) So if you like that then please go read and review and stuff ;D

But, Auri has gotten a-hold of her father's computer so the next two chapters may come soon. As for when? I cannot say but this note is just so say we are continuing this story... even if it takes us until summer :L

But yeah, sorry about this for the people who were enjoying this, please don't give up on us!

From Dark and Auri

And Remus, Romulus, and the Hp crew ;)


End file.
